It Never Was That Simple
by mysteriouslives
Summary: Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter are neighbours. The demigods from both camps used to be close until they had a recent split. An unknown threat is determined to drive the two camps away. A broken childhood friendship was the greatest casualty.But why fear when our crazy ensemble of Demigods is here! A heartbreaking story with lots of humour! Jiper,Percabeth,Leyna,Frazel & many mor
1. A Pilot has to be a BLAST!

**Me: Percy! Please do the Disclaimer for me!**

**Percy: I don't know you.**

**Me: Do it or I will tell Annabeth that you and Rachel kissed.**

**Percy: You wouldn't.**

**Me: Watch me. Annabeth!**

**Percy: I swear on River Styx that this annoying little girl didn't write Percy Jackson or any of its characters. That's the awesome Rick Riordian. She just loves to copy stuff except the plot**

**Me: Why thank you! (smiling evilly and runs away) Oh Annabeth!**

**Percy: You wait here you crazy little nymph (follows me)**

**Me: (returning to the stage all wet) Don't even ask.**

* * *

Nobody's POV

Ok so guys, I had to do some major changes in the storyline. Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter happens to be neighbours (No, it's not like Camp Rock 2). Percy Jackson and the Olympians happened allright. But all the heroes like Silena, Luke, Becckendroff etc. are still alive. I'm assuming that The Heroes of Olympus never happened. Piper, Leo and Jason arrived afterwards but a little differently (and the latter didn't lose his memories as he was actually with Piper and Leo). Which you would find out piece by piece. Oh and the rivalry between the camps... yeah its still there. But no its not there for eons. It happened to be erupted by some recent events (no I'm not gonna tell that so easily). And the Gods don't have any problem in shifting from their one form to another (Yeah! No crazy Gods! *Lightening* Yikes! Sorry Zeus!) So yeah, head on with the story.

In the Ampitheatre...

"This is a bad idea," Annabeth said.

"Bad idea? It's frigging ridiculous. Like going to Appolo and telling him his hymns suck," Percy said. Lightning flashed. "Which is absolutely not true."

"You're just saying that because you're scared of Annabeth," Silena said pouting.

"Am not!" Percy said. "Ok maybe a little..."

"Percy," Annabeth said.

"Especially when she's carrying her dagger with her," he continued.

"Percy!" Annabeth said again, angry.

"Aaah! She's gonna kill me! Save me Piper!" Percy said, ducking behind Piper.

"Told ya," Silena said, snickering.

"Okay, that would be enough sweetcheaks," Charlie said, putting a hand around Silena and pulling her close.

"Ugh! Not with the sappy pet names again!" Piper said, covering her eyes. "And enough with the PDA's already, Beckendroff!"

"You are Aphrodite's daughter, right?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"People just love to throw that in my face," Piper said.

Just then Katie entered the room along with his boyfriend Travis, followed by a disgusted Connor.

"What is going on guys?" Katie said. "I searched all over the camp and couldn't find any of you. What are you all doing in Amphitheatre at this time?"

"Yo Guys! Sup?" Travis said.

"Sup?," Connor said stepping away from Travis and Katie.

"Silena here has come up with a crazy idea about this year's Chritmas eve feast," Percy said.

"Which is...?" Katie asked.

"She wants to throw a dinner party for us and all our parents," Annabeth said.

"All together," Piper said.

"_All _together," Leo said.

"I already said that," Piper said annoyed.

"I was just making it more melodramatic. C'mon! Your mom would be proud," Leo said and earnied a smack on his head.

"And it gets better," Charlie said. "She also wants to call _them_."

"Uh-oh. Seriously Silena? Are you out of you mind?" Travis said.

"Hey! Don't say that! She my bestie!" Katie said. "And who's _them_?"

"Oh Gods! By _them, _she means the barbarians next door," Connor said.

"Silena! Are you out of your freaking mind!" Katie bellowed.

"Oh, c'mon! It would be fun! Have we ever had a normal family get together?" Silena said.

"I don't think the word 'normal' fits here," Percy said.

Just then Nico and Thalia entered.

"What's going on? I just came here and met Corpsebreath on the way. Chiron told us that you were all here," Thalia said.

"Yeah, we met each other _on the way_. Not that we are secretly dating or something," Nico said nervously and Thalia gave him a death glare.

Everybody gave them a weird look and were just gonna ask them about it when they were interrupted by an earie voice. It was Rachel, the Camp Oracle, standing nearby. Green smoke was spewing from her mouth.

"Guys!" Leo said. "You know right that's the green signal for-"

"On the cheery Christmas eve, a feast is set that all shall creeve. Gods and Half bloods shall share the bread. And those who do not oblige, shall drop dead."

Rachel's eyes flew open. She saw she was standing alone in the grounds and couldn't remember the prophecy she spouted as usual. She shrugged and went away.

All the demigods looked at each other. Weary silence.

"I think the dinner is an awesome idea!" Annabeth said.

"Without a doubt!" Percy said.

"I'm so excited!" Piper said.

"Silena, you're awesome!" Travis said.

"She's my bestie all right," Katie said.

"This is going to be a disaster," Leo said, grinning frantically. "I love it!"

"That's my GF," Charlie said.

"Yeah, the same," Nico said. Thalia glared at him. "Not the GF part. I mean the dinner party's idea seems pretty cool."

"Right," Thalia said.

"Ok then!" Silena said excitedly. "I'll do all the arrangements. We're gonna have a blast!"

Silena went away with Charlie.

"Blast?" Annabeth said, and for the first time in her life, scared.

"She must have meant that literally," Connor said.

"Atleast we have something to look forward to, right?" Katie said uncertainly.

"Yeah right," Leo said snorting. "Zeus' bossiness, Hera's family issues, Athena's and Poseiodon's bickerings, Hades' snarkiness, Ares' and Aphrodites' PDAs, Appolo's poetry, Demeter's lecture about human pollution, Dionysus' boorishness, Artemis' uptake on virginity and boy free world, Hermes' pranks and not to forget my Daddy dearest's crazy inventions. What's not to like?"

Everyone groaned and started going back to their cabins. Just as Percy was following Annabeth he saw that Piper had trailed behind, standing beside the lake.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you later," Percy told Annabeth.

She looked back and saw Piper. She smiled, nodded and said, "She needs you Seaweed Brain. All the best." With that she went away.

"Hey, you allright?" Percy asked Piper.

Piper got startled and said, "Huh? Oh, its nothing."

"You know what this means right?" Percy asked her. "He's gonna be there."

"I know," Piper said.

"And she too," Percy said.

"Thought about that too," she said, looking away.

Percy didn't say anything but just clasped her in a tight hug. "I'm always there for you, Beauty Queen. BFFs right?'

Piper smiled and momentarily forgot about all her problems. "Always," she said and returned the hug.

Someone cleared his throat behind them. The two pulled apart, startled.

When Piper saw who it was, she wished an asteriod would strike then and there, right on top of her.

Jason Grace was standing there, staring daggers at them.

* * *

**So? How bad was it? Pleeeeaaaase R&R! My first PJ fanfic!**


	2. Pillowfight's old school Its WATERFIGHT!

**I'm back again! Thnx for the reviews guys! **

** Nikitabella- You are my biggest fan? You've got to be kidding me! You know last year, when I didn't even have an account, I only used to be a reader here. And your 'Eavesdroppers' was the first PJO fanfic I read. And boy! I just couldn't stop laughing! I just love you!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: Ok, Annabeth? Its your turn.**

**Annabeth: I won't. Percy told me you were bugging him**

**Me: Me? He dunked me in cold water.**

**Annabeth: Very thoughtful of him to do that.**

**Me: Fine then. I will tell Athena that you two were making out in a LIBRARY! **

**Annabeth: God, you're so pushy! mysteriouslives doesn't own me, my BF, or anything related to Percy Jackson Series. That's Rick Riordian for you. **

**Me: Thankyou. *gasp* Is that a spider?**

**(Annabeth screams and run away)**

**Me: Take that Percy!**

* * *

_Piper's POV_

"What are _you_ doing here!" Percy said, getting in front of me. I kicked him from behind. He just dodged me and grinned. He and Leo had picked up this habit of being overprotective of me. Sure I was Aphrodite's daughter, but I wasn't like the rest. I could fight my own fights. But the two would always keep treating me like a baby sister. Sometimes I think its their inside joke to annoy me.

"I'm here for official business. Your dad called again. Maybe its about time you should start talking to him so he stops bugging me," Jason said, haughtily.

"Yeah, and maybe you should get lost and stop bugging us," Percy said.

"This doesn't concerns you Water Boy. Stay out of it," Jason said, coming face to face with Percy.

"What? You wanna try a hand, Lightning Freak?" Percy said, angry now.

"Guys, just cool it okay," I said, getting between them putting charmspeak in my voice. "You two need to back off."

"And _you _need to sort this out," Jason said, steping back from Percy but all his attention on me now. "Get him off my hook. I'd rather have you break it to him than me. I'm not your babysitter anymore." He said and stormed away.

"That bastard! Piper you shouldn't have charmspoken on me! I could have taken him. You knew that!" Percy said.

"Yeah, and one of you would have probably died, raging a war between Zeus and Poseidon and ruining our Christmas get together? Hell no!" I said, trying to look happy.

Percy laughed and I joined in. But then he looked at me seriously and said, "You're not as good as an actor as your dad, you know that right, Beauty Queen?"

"I just... I don't like this. Not only that Jason changed. But the fact that I'm so fixated on him. I always thought that if a guy would ever cheat on me or leave me, I'd never be sappy about it. On the other hand I'd be all bitchy and go all 'Before he Cheats' by Carrie Underwood on him... I guess being a daughter of Aphrodite has got to me. Ironic isn't it? Love Goddess' daughter with messed up love life. According to Drew and The Rite of Passage, _I'm_ supposed to make someone fall in love with me, break _his_ heart and dump _him_," I said. Percy just looked helpless now.

"Oh God! Again with the Pity Party, Beauty Queen," someone said behind them. It was Leo alright. "If your mom saw you crying around us, she'd probably blast us with her Pretty Beam."

"Pretty Beam?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, the beam which would turn you into large glassy eyed puffy lips chic with braided hair and a flowing dress! And then I'd have to roam around in the camp as Piper Part 2 and get to woo boys! Believe me, it is more frightening than it sounds."

"You jerk! How dare you!" I said and ran after him to beat some sense into him. He started running and I followed. We end up going round and round around Percy.

"Guys!" Percy said, but we ignored him. "Ok, you called for it!" He summoned water from the lake and doused it on us. That got our attention alright, but were now staring daggers at him.

"Uh-oh," Percy said, backing away.

"Percy stop!" I used my charmspeak. "Come back here!"

He struggled a bit but obeyed me. I smiled evilly,"Now you won't use your power to stay dry until I say. And don't use your water powers on us."

He shook his head but said anyways, "Whatever you say."

"Good boy," I said then turned to Leo. "Ready?"

"Now you are talking," he said rubbing his hands. "Attack!"

We both jumped on Percy and pushed him into the lake. He was helpless because of the charmspeak, but he could try to splash water on us like a normal kid. Soon we were all splashing water on each other.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth was standing there beside the lake.

"I don't know, but wanna join in?" Percy said and as I never said anything about not using his powers on Annabeth, he willed a splash of water on her face. She freezed on her spot for a second.

"Oh, great! Now you made her ma-" Leo was saying but was interrupted by Annabeth's cry of anger. She jumped into the lake and we tried to escape before she caught any of us.

I got to the bank first, but Percy and Leo weren't that lucky. Annabeth had caught hold of both of them She was keeping Leo in front of her as a shield and as Percy couldn't attack Leo for atleast a minute before the Charm weared off, he was helpless as Annabeth splashed water on him.

I was laughing like hell and was hoping I had a camera. When I saw someone on the camp hill, watching us. It was Jason alright. He was looking at us with utmost jealousy. He met my gaze and I saw a flash of his older self... He looked hurt. But he quickly replaced it with anger. Then I saw another figure behind him... Reyna. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded and the two went away.

I looked back at my friends. They seemed so happy! I wished I had Kronos' powers and could freeze this moment right there and then. But I could do nothing like contolling water or lightening like Percy and Jason or Thalia, conjuring fire like Leo, having awesome battle skills like Annabeth, Reyna, Clarrise and Frank, bringing up the dead or precious gems like Nico or Hazel, having healing powers like Will or be sneaky like the Stoll brothers. Hell I couldn't even grow stuff like Katie, Castor and Pollux. Nor I could be like my sisters, especially Silena and Lacy, spreading love like a real daughter of Aphrodite.

I could only stand there and look pretty... And do minor things like brewing a war between two camps... My only defense was that I didn't do it intentionally...

* * *

**So? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW!**


	3. Hidden pains

**Here you go guys. Sorry for late update. But my final exams are approaching so it is gonna be difficult to update for some time. This chapter's a bit serious, but I needed to show Jason's trauma.**

**Me: Disclaimer time! Jason?**

**Jason: Do you really like to be electrocuted?**

**Me: Love it.**

**Jason: Fine! You asked for it.**

**(Calls lightening and it falls on me but nothing happens)**

**Me: Hm... maybe you didn't do it right. Try again. With full force this time.**

**(Tries again but still no harm done)**

**Jason: (exhausted, sprawls on the floor) How did you do it?**

**Me: The disclaimer first.**

**Jason: mysteriouslives do not own anything. Ask Rick Riordian. He does.**

**Me: Thankyou. Now check out my new rubber slippers. Got it today only. Nice right?**

**Jason: This is your secret weapon?**

**Me: Well it surely saved me from your lightening.**

**(Jason faints)**

* * *

Jason's POV

"What are you two upto?" Octavian asked as Reyna and I reached our camp next door.

"Who are you? Our mom?" I sneered. "We are the praetors of this camp. We can do whatever we want."

"I wonder what the senates have to stay about that," Octavian said.

"Shove off Octavian," Reyna said.

"You too Reyna? I thought you knew better than going into that freak camp!" he said.

"We didn't go there to make friends. We went their for some work," she said.

"Which is?" Octavian said.

"None of you business," I shouted and a bolt of lightening threw Octavian a few feet away, sprawled on the floor, his clothes singed.

"You don't understand, do you?" Octavian said, getting up. "You still believe that those Greeks are your friends? Or maybe its that pretty little girlfriend of yours? What was her name? Pipey?"

"Piper," I corrected, before I could stop myself.

"See? You just can't forget her. I can't blame you. She's pretty, isn't she? The Aphrodite's daughter has got you right where she wants you. Worshipping at her altar."

I caught hold of Octavian's neck and screamed, "I hate her! She's nothing to me! Nothing. She might be pretty from outside but I know what lays under that. A black writhing cobra who poisoned my whole life. I could never love her."

"Jason!" Reyna said, panicked and shoved me off Octavian. He backed away from me, gasping for breath. I looked down at my hands, shocked.

"I- I'm sorry," I said and ran away from there. I reached my cabin and locked the door. I was still angry and knocked down all the things in my cabin. For the first time I was happy that no one was there to see me. How could she! After I gave her all! But... no... She saved me once. I_ owe_ her. But I never want to see her again. Octavian is right. I should've never gone. She seemed happy enough with _her_ friends. Especially with that _Percy_. She befriended him purposely...

They were right... Piper just loves to be in power. And Percy is the most powerful guy in that Camp. And probably they are very close... No! I don't care. I will never go to that camp again.

Someone knocked on my door. I went and opened the door. It was Hazel and Frank.

"What?" I croaked. I didn't mean to be rude but I was really pissed.

"Reyna told us what happened. Are you okay?" Frank asked.

"What do you think?" I snapped. Frank flinched.

"There's a Senate meeting right now," Hazel said tentatively.

"What? And I thought Octavian had learnt a lesson this time," I said.

"It's not about that," Frank said. "There's this invitation to this Christmas Feast... from Camp Half-blood."

"No way!" I said.

"Well... we don't have much choice," Hazel said. "There's a prophecy involved."


	4. Silena is on an overdrive!

**This update is especially for you Nikitabella!**

**Disclaimer:**

**(Me listening to music on earphones. Piper comes to me)**

**Piper: Hey! Can I talk to you for a second?**

**Me: What?**

**Piper: (shouting) Did you see my boyfriend?**

**Me: Can't hear you.**

**Piper: (snatching my earphones) Where's my boyfriend? Last time I saw him, he was talking to you.**

**Me: Oh yeah, we talked, we kissed and we slept. (I snatched back my earphones from a shocked Piper and put them back on)**

**Piper: What!**

**Me: Relax sweety. Your boy is whipped on you. I don't do whipped.**

**Piper: (charmspeaking) Tell me where he is?**

**Me: What? Can't hear you again. But if you wanna know about your boyfriend, then do the disclaimer for me.**

**Piper: Mysteriouslives is annoying and do not own anything except the plot.**

**Me: Good. Your boyfriend's with Reyna in his cabin. All alone.**

**Piper: (angry) He's so dead! (stomps away)**

**Me: Got ya.**

* * *

Silena's POV

"Ok, guys, keep the table right here," I told the boys from Ares. It was the longest table ever made. It would have probably made to The Guinese World Records. But I had more important work to do...

This was it! I had finally got my way, thanks to Rachel and her amazing timings! I knew that everyone needed a break and a chance to get together. There were many sour relationships that needed mending. And being the Head Councellor of Aphrodite's Cabin, it was my duty. And I'm gonna make best of it and make mother proud. And- "Katie! What are you doing?"

"Growing watre lilies in the water just as you said," Katie said.

"Well, they don't look like watre lilies," I said.

"Yeah well, what can I do if nymphs are trying to eat them?" she said pouting.

"Percy!" I screamed.

"Yes Silena?" Percy said, coming in front of me.

"I give you five minutes to get those Water Freaks in their right minds. Or I'm gonna tell Leo to shoot his fireballs right into the lake."

"Really? Cool!" Leo said passing by, carrying his laptop.

"For now you need to work on your laptop about the background song list with Will. And if Drew is with him, tell her she better be here as soon as possible or I'd let Piper pick colors for the decoration. Scat!" I said. Leo stuck out his tongue but went away.

"I've got it," Percy said jumping into the water.

"Annabeth! Are you done with your miniature monuments enclosure?" I called out. She, being an architect nerd, had come up with this idea to represent both Greek and Roman monuments together near the enterance.

"Just a minute!" she called back. "Clarrisse!" She screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Leaning Tower of Pisa is supposed to be leaning!"

Clarrisse was standing on a ladder trying to set up monuments as Annabeth instucted. But whenever she did something wrong, Annabeth would get angry and start screaming. She was touchy that way. This did it. Clarrisse got down the ladder and said, "Fine! Then how about this?" She punched the wall of miniature Leaning Tower of Pisa so that it bent to one side.

"Now _that_ seems perfect," Annabeth said smiling. She turned to me and said, "Ok, we are done here."

I was checking my list for the next task when Thalia came storming towards me.

"Silena! You tell this pothead that we are not having pizzas on a Christmas Feast. Its a zombie food, just like him," she said.

"Are you hearing her out? She's disrespecting pizzas! Man, somebody sue her!" Nico said.

"What do you mean by 'sue'?" Thalia asked, frowning.

"Oh sorry! Forgot you spent years being a tree, Pinecone Face," Nico said.

"Yeah, well let's not forget your true age-"

"Guys! Shut up!" I said and sighed. "I should have never given you Kitchen duty together. Now Nico we are not gonna have Pizzas in the maincourse."

"Aww man!" Nico said groaning.

"But we can put Pizzas in the snacks as it is universal," I added.

"What?" Thalia said.

"Yes!" Nico said, jumping up and down.

"Now off you go, you two. And don't show me your face until the feast."

The two grumbled but went away alright. Now where was I? Oh right.

"Lacy, Charlie and Chris, can you three come here?" I said. The three left their respective works and came to me. "Ok, I need you three to set up both camps' flags around the whole place. Here, I've marked all the places in this map where I want flags to be."

Lacy took it and the three took off.

"Hey Silena?" Charlie said, coming back.

"Not now Charlie. I really need those flags up and-" I was saying but well... I couldn't exactly talk while he was kissing me!

He pulled away and said, "You're amazing!"

"I know," I said and rolled my eyes. He pecked me on my cheek and ran after Lacy and Chris before I could complain again.

Just as I was roaming around looking at all the decorations I saw Pollux and Castor meddling around the Punch Table.

"You two!" I screamed. They panicked when they saw me but tried to keep their expressions calm. "If you dare spike the punch now, I swear that I'd forget for a minute that your dad lives in this camp and is capable of incinerating me."

"Yes mam," the two said together, but had this hint of grin on their faces. I gave them a suspicious look but it didn't cause them to spill the beans. So I shrugged and walked away.

"Grover! Juniper!" I called to them waving. "Whatever happened to the-"

"The Satyrs and all the Tree Nymphs have already been informed about the feast and they have already begun decorating the forest," Juniper said.

"And as you wanted, we'd keep it natural," Grover said.

"Aww! Guys! You two are the best! Remember me to enroll your name for the Best Couple Award at the end of the session," I said.

"Is there such an award?" Grover asked.

"No, but now when I think about it..." I trailed off.

"Leave it to an Aphrodite's daughter to daydream about another event while prepairing for one," Connor said.

"Nice one," Travis said snickering.

"What are you two doing here? I sent Butch to fetch you two to fly with him to Olympus. You need to get the invitaion card there. The dinner is in four hours!" I said.

"Yeah, well. We came here to trade the jobs," Travis said.

"You are Messenger God's kids. It is your job," I said.

"No way we are going to Olympus. We had a row with Aunt Artemis last time she visited camp," Connor said.

"Yeah, we took her bow and hid it in the Grounds," Travis said.

"Yeah, she wasn't so happy about it," Connor said shuddering.

"But you'd have to face her during the feast," I said.

"Yeah, but atleast we'd have Chiron here," Travis said.

"Because none of the Gods' would come to our rescue. Not even Dad. We have played one or the other prank on each of the Gods. So you can say we wouldn't be the best people to send an invitation there," Connor said.

"Now what do I do?" I said, looking around desperately. Just then I saw Piper coming there.

"Piper! Over here!" I said. She looked at me, nodded and joined me.

"Yes, dearest sister?" Piper asked.

"Where were you?" I asked, suspicious.

"Oh... uh... I was just-"

"Forget it! I need you to do a very important work. As you being our best Spokesperson, I want you to go to Olympus and invite the Gods for the feast," I said.

Piper got a blank look and said, "Ok, I'm gonna pretend that you didn't say that and... I'm gonna go check what is Leo doing."

I caught her before she bolted and said, "Oh you stop there, young lady. As your Cabin Head, I _order_ you to go."

"I can't! You know I just can't stand to be a centre of attention and that also in front of Gods. No way!"

"You are a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper Mclean. Ofcourse you can do it," I said

"I don't even know the way!" Piper complained.

"I guess I might help there," someone said from behind us. I looked back and saw a handsome blonde guy standing there.

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with shortcropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top and blue faded jeans. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"Luke?" I squeeled.

"Hello there princess. Long time, no see." he said.

"Oh Gods! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Not happy to see me, I guess then," Luke said pouting.

I hugged him and said, "I missed you."

"Me too!" he said. We pulled away and he said, "So? Heard you were dating Beckendroff huh? Tough guy. But I thought you were more of a pretty boy kind of girl."

"Oh a guy can dream!" I said, winking at him playfully.

"Hey! I'm _not _a pretty boy," he said. "Well, not only. And what about this feast? Man, Silena you are on an overdrive. And I guess I've been rude enough for the Bad boy play. Who _is _this pretty girl?"

I looked at Piper, momentarily forgotten about her. She was now blushing a deep red shade and her eyes looked brown for a moment then changed color again.

"I'm really sorry! Piper, this is Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes. And Luke, this is Piper McLean, my new sister," I said.

"Ah! Aphrodite's work. I should have known by those kaleidoscope eyes. And as we all know, looks can be deceiving. Any danger I should be warned about?" he asked playfully.

"Well, Piper can be really persuasive. Like she can ask you nicely to jump off a building. And you'd be obliged to do so," I said innocently.

"Silena!" Piper said, blushing deeper.

"Oooh! Charmspeak? Nasty. I'm your prisoner. Take me in," Luke said to Piper. Piper giggled and shuffled on her feet, nervous.

"So, guys. Back to work. As Luke has already volunteered, I want you two to go to Olympus right now and invite them here. Butch would be waiting for you in the stable with his chariot. Now off you go," I said, the authoritativeness back in my voice.

"God, you're so pushy!" Piper said.

"So I'm told," I said, smiling.

"So, shall we Lady Piper?" Luke said, holding out his hand.

Piper laughed, more confortable now. "Yeah sure." She wove her hand around his and off they went.

I sighed, walking back to the lake. The evening hasn't even started and I've already begun with the matchmaking. Mom would be proud.

"Good news guys! Mission make Piper cheerful accomplished," I announced and everyone cheered.

Just then Percy emerged from the lake, spluttering water from his mouth. He was wet from head to toe, which was kinda weird as he never gets wet from his underwater baths. I looked at him questionably.

"Nymph magic. Don't ask. Next time I get to cheer the cute girls," he said.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"Excuseme. Gotta run from my psycho GF," he said and ran away.

I looked around to see if everyone was doing their tasks right when I saw Tyson carrying a pillar while Ella was sitting on top of it and spouting random things like "No it won't be auspicious to be kept there... No someone is gonna smack into it if you keep it there..."

"Tyson! Ella! What are you doing with that pillar?" I asked.

"Trying to find the right place for it," Tyson said grinning.

"Keep it back where it belongs!" I told them. Tyson looked disappointed but kept it back in its place.

"Now that is the perfect place for it," Ella said.

"We just wanted to help!" Tyson said gravely.

I looked at the two and felt sorry for them. Then I remembered one thing that had been bothering me all the time.

"Guys, I have a special task for you," I said cheerfully.

"What is it?" Tyson asked excited.

* * *

**C'mon guys! I need more reviews! It's not that bad!**


	5. Back on the Butch's chariot

**Hey Guys! My exams are up, so I'm gonna update as soon as the brainwave hits! **

** nikitabella: Luke is a good guy now. You know, at the end he did realise it was amistake and killed himself in order to stop Kronos from rising. In my storyline, he just didn't die. Just Kronos did in his body. He was pardoned by the Gods and he was having some time away from the camp, but he's finally back. And I myself don't know how I thought of Luke and Piper together. I just wanted a guy to make Jason jealous, so I chose Luke. And thanks for commenting on my Disclaimers! No one did, so I was thinking of dropping them and go for one liner disclaimers, but for you I'm gonna continue as long as I would have ideas.**

** TailsDoll13: Luke doesn't like Annabeth anymore. He understood that Percy and Annabeth are dating, and he's moved on. And the answer to your second question, no war is brewing exactly. Its more of a... family fued. You know, cold war due to some yet unkown reasons, which you'd soon come to know. And thnx fr the lovely reviews!**

**pjato-lover and an unkown guest- Thnx fr the support guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**(I am reading a book when Leo walks to me)**

**Leo: Hey! Are you that chic who have been playing around with my friends?**

**Me: Yup. You've got a problem with that?**

**Leo: Are you mad? I think it's f-ing cool! Especially with those rubber slippers trick on Jason! That was seriously awesome!**

**Me: Why, thank you.**

**Leo: (offers his hand) Friends?**

**Me: (without looking up from my book) Sure. (Shakes his hand, then withdraws)**

**Leo: Did you feel anything?**

**Me: Do you mean the burning hotness on your hand because you've got your flame on? Nope**

**Leo: (shocked) How?**

**Me: Sunscreen and aloe. Lots of them. Do you want? (I said offering him the lotion bottles)**

**Leo: Uh... no. Thankyou. (backing away)**

**Me: Oh then how about a fire extinguisher?**

**Leo: A WHAT?!**

**(I took out the extinguisher from under my bed and started spraying it all over him. He falls on the ground, covering his face)**

**Leo: Stop it! I'm sorry!**

**Me: Well I only asks for one thing. The disclaimer, please.**

**Leo: msteriouslives do not own anything except ofcourse her awesome plot. Now please, stop!**

**Me: Sure. (turns off the extinguisher) Are you alright? Didn't mean to hurt you know.**

**Leo: You could have killed me! (Wipes off the foam from his face, grinning) Lets do that again!**

**Me: I'm sorry, but first rule to be a real prankster, never repeat your pranks.**

**Leo: (gasps) Marry me.**

**Reyna: (coming there suddenly) WHAT?**

**Leo: Oh no no! That was just a figure of speech! (runs away)**

**Reyna: I'll show you figure of speech! (runs after him)**

**Me: (Calls out to them) By the way, my answer is no! (Resumes reading)**

* * *

Piper's POV

"So Beauty Queen, ready for some action?" Luke asked.

"Yeah sure," I said.

We were flying on Butch's chariot. He was directing the chariot and wasn't looking at us. I have talked to Butch only twice or thrice. He was a quiet person but really nice. The best thing about him? He won't force you to talk about your problems if you don't want. He knew when someone needs alone time...

I remember the first time I flew in his chariot. It was two years ago... The first time we came to Camp Half-Blood. I was terrified. Annabeth and Percy were explaining everything but for some reason I was tuned out. I looked at Jason for help. But he just stood right next to me. Those sky blue eyes, close-cropped blond hair, that cute little scar on his upper lip. His face was kind and gentle, but always a little sad. And he just stared at the horizon, not even noticing her. And ofcourse, there was Leo but he was being annoying, as usual. He was so excited and screaming "This is so cool!" And when I tried to shut him up, he just said, "Try to enjoy the ride, Beauty Queen."

Hey wait... that rung a bell.

"What did you just call me?" I asked sharply.

Luke frowned not understanding, then said quickly, "Piper?"

"No, what else?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Pipes?"

"No! You called me Beauty Queen, you sneak," I bellowed.

Luke got freaked out and said quickly, covering his ears. "I'm sorry! It was all Silena's idea! She forced me to. I was just a victim like you! Please don't ask me to jump off from the chariot. It's a thousand metre fall!"

I looked at him for a minute and blinked. I cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luke said, pouting.

"You," I said simple. "Even Butch laughed at your nervous breakdown."

"I didn't!" Butch said. "Ok maybe a little bit."

"Butch! Weren't we friends longer?" Luke asked, back to his normal mood.

"Sorry, Luke. But Piper has this tendency to win you over even in a short period of time," Butch said, smiling kindly. I blushed. "Ask anyone in the camp."

"Yeah, just don't ask outside the camp," I said bitterly.

Luke and Butch exchanged a look.

"Silena told me what happened," Luk said. "It wasn't your fault. And I'm not saying that just because you are pretty. I'm saying that partly because I really don't wanna jump from here... And partly because Silena would kill me if I survived the jump."

Despite myself I ended up laughing again.

"Behold, the Olympus calls," Butch called out coming to a stop on The Empire State building's roof.

Luke got down first and held a hand for me. "Ready for your first look?"

"Is the view worth the torturous visit?" I asked.

Luke considered it and said, "Yes. And I'm saying that when I hate my dad with all my guts."

I nodded and took his hand. "Let's bust through the Gods' den and hope they aren't busy... or get ready for an instant medium rare, bone in."

Luke laughed at that. "You go girl!"


	6. Olympas Gods are not so Godly

** Goddess of Jasper- Aww! I'm so happy you liked Luke and Piper together. And don't worry, I'm gonna make them close friends or something, but I'm still stuck on Jasper.**

** Nikitabella- Love you sooooooooo much! You always have so nice things to say! Please, stay with me till the end! **

**Guys! I need more reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaa aaase!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Reyna: (comes storming towards me) You!**

**Me: Yeah, me!**

**Reyna: (growled) What were you doing with Leo?**

**Me: Uh-huh? And why do you care?**

**Reyna: Because... because... Ughh! That's not the point!**

**Me: Then I won't tell you what all Leo and I were doing until you came along. (sighing) Leo... He's can be so naughty I tell you...**

**Reyna: What!**

**Me: Still not your business**

**Reyna: Yes it is!**

**Me: Why?**

**Reyna: Because I love him! (clasps her hands on her mouth) You _did_ _not_ hear that.**

**Me: Sure. (takes out my cell with voice recording app open) But the whole camp would soon.**

**Reyna: No!**

**Me: One disclaimer and its all yours.**

**Reyna: mysteriouslives do not own PJO or HOO. Now, delete it.**

**Me: With pleasure. (deletes it) Here. Now, about your question. Nothing happened between me and Leo. He's all yours. Yipee! No off you go.**

**(Reyna huffs and goes away)**

**Me: (removing my cap) Oooooh lookie lookie. What do we have here? A handycam hidden in my cap. Reyna sweety, you have just been _stinged._ Guess this would do wonders on Hephaestus TV! Hmm... this gave me an idea for my story! Wait for it guys! We're gonna have some serious fun!**

**(P.S- remember disclaimers are different from the mainline story. Go read now!)**

* * *

Piper's POV

Inside the Throne Room, the Gods _were _quite busy.

Zeus and Poseidon were debating on raging a war on each other. Athena was fed up trying to talk some sense into them and was eating olives and reading a book on Quantum Physics. Hera looked bored and was playing paper toss on Zeus' head. And whenever she hit the target, Zeus would glare at her but she'd just glare back and dare him to say anything. He'd just ignore her and continue his talk with Poseidon who would burst out stuff like "Great shot sis!" or "Do that again!"

Appolo was reciting a poem to Artemis who was thinking which of her arrows should she use to graze through his skin. Hephaestus was typing on his laptop and was screaming 'Eureka!' now and then. Ares was checking his reflection in the sword and Aphrodite was on phone, gossiping with Helen from Elysium (which I don't think she deserves for starting the Trojan War. Stupid girl.) about some actress' afairs.

Demeter was tuning in on some environmentalist's radio show and seemed like she was gonna blow a casket. Dionysus' place was empty. He was probaby at the camp, organising the feast... or maybe he drank too much Diet Coke and had a bad stomach. Hermes' was looking like a workahollic. He was typing on his laptop from one hand and was answering the phone from the other. He had many files opened on his lap and he seemed like he would have rather hold the sky than do his job. He then looked up at Artemis who still had a streak of white hair from her previous try of holding the sky.

"Hmm..." he thought. "My work doesn't sound so bad."

In short, a typical noon for The Gods of Olympus... Unless Luke and I stormed through the doors. Everyone was now staring at us.

I didn't like all the attention and fidgeted. All that came from my mouth was- "Hey! Hello my grandfather, grandmother, mother, uncles and aunts and-"

"Ok, Piper. I think they got it," Luke said.

"Piper?" Aphrodite blinked. "What are you doing here? And who do we have here?"

"Hi Aunt Aphrodite! It's me Luke, Hermes' son. Remember how I tried to destroy you all three years ago?" Luke said.

"Oh right. That kid. Now I just want you to promise me one thing if you wanna live... Don't ever call me Aunt! It makes me sound old!"

"Um... yes mam. Sorry mam," Luke said.

She smiled and said, "Good. So are you dating my beautiful daughter here?"

"No!" Luke and I said at the same time, blushing and stepped away from each other.

"Aww! They are so adorable!" Aphrodite said.

Ares looked like he was gonna puke and others just looked bored.

"Hey Hermes," Demeter said, elbowing him. "Your son is here!"

"Yeah yeah. Hello there son. How are you? I'll send you video game for Christmas. Now go back to your mommy," Hermes said, his eyes on his laptop.

"See that? And you were blaming me to get infuriated," Luke said.

Hermes suddenly looked up, got startled and dropped his phone, laptop and the files.

"Luke? Oh Luke!" Hermes shrunk to human size, came towards us and clasped Luke in a bear hug. "My favourite son! How are you doing? Vow! You seem like you have been working out. You know I was thinking, maybe we should have some father-son bonding time this weekend. How about a fishing trip? Or maybe a Football Match. You like football right?"

"Dad, jhu are nof good af fhis," Luke said, strangled.

"Did somebody just said fish?" Poseidon asked, actually listening for the first time.

Hermes released him and asked, "What?"

"You are not good at this," Luke said.

Hermes looked at him and seemed like he was gonna cry. He suddenly got on his knees and caught hold of Luke's leg and said, "Please! Don't blow the Olympus up! My brothers and sisters are gonna kill me this time!"

"Oh boy!" I said, staring at Hermes. "You have got your father on the edge," I told Luke.

"Fine! I won't do anything! Just release my leg!" Luke said desperately. Hermes released his leg and went to work again.

Then I walked to Zeus, kneeled on my knees and said, "We're here to invite you all to the Christmas Feast at Camp Half-Blood."

"And what if I were to deny it?" Zeus asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You can't," Apollo said.

"And why is that?" Zeus asked.

"Because my oracle's got a prophecy," he said.

Everyone groaned in the room.

"Not another prophecy!" Hera said.

"Oh c'mon! Atleast the rhyming part is pretty awesome right?" Apollo asked.

"What is the prophecy?" Zeus asked.

Apollo cleared his throat and recited the prophecy like a nusery kid poem,

"On the cheery Christmas eve,

a feast is set that all shall creeve.

Gods and Half Bloods shall share the bread.

And those who do not oblige shall drop dead."

Weary silence...

"We accept the invitation," Zeus said.

"Wait, is that it?" I asked.

"You heard the prophecy, girl," Zeus sneered. I sensed that Zeus was angry at me. Ofcourse he would be... After what I did to his son... or didn't do as a matter of fact...

"No, I mean... wouldn't you all vote on if you should kill us or not? Percy told me that you do that everytime he visits here," I said.

"Hmm... tempting..." Zeus said.

"Oh shut it Zeus! This is my son's bestie. Don't even dare touch her," Poseidon said and winked at me.

"You! I'm not done with you! Where were we now..." Zeus said and the two started agruing again.

Luke tugged at my T-shirt and said, "Let's go before you give him anothe idea to kill us Miss Suicidal."

We turned on our heels and were just exiting The Throne Room. I had this crazy thought in my mind that one day I would return here again with Jason and when my mom asks us if we are dating... I'd blush and nod... Zeus would probably still want to incinerate me though. This would never happen. Why was I keeping my hopes up...

"Because you are my daughter, Piper." I looked around and saw it was Aphrodite talking. The other Gods had now reengaged in their previous activities and weren't paying attention. Luke just stood there, confused about the silent exchange between me and my mother. "You see possibilities much more vividly than others. You see what _could _be. And it still might be. Don't give up."

I smiled and with a newly fired hope in my heart, we headed for home...


	7. Leo has got fire issues!

**Okay guys! This is infuriating! Only 1 review for the last chap? Thank god it was nikitabella's. That's why I'm updating soon. Pleeeeaaaaaase guys! The story is fresh, give it a try!**

**Disclaimer: Not in a good mood so I'm just gonna settle for- I do not own anything except my awesome plot- which people obviously can't see :(**

* * *

Leo's POV

"Leo Sammy Valdez! You come here right now!" Silena screamed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't do it purposely!" I yelled back, running at my top speed. Silena was running after me. And for a daughter of Aphrodite, she was a fast runner. I looked back and saw how her hair was flying around, her blue eyes filled with fury and her face turned into a grimace. Oh boy! She doesn't look that pretty now, does she?

"Beckendorf! Save me man!" I screamed as I passed him.

He looked at me helplessly and said, "I'm sorry man. She's on warpath."

Oh boy! Oh boy! What do I do? What do I do? Piper! She's back! Maybe she can save me!

"Piper! Beauty Queen! Save me!" I said and ducked behind her.

"What did you do this time Valdez?" she asked.

"I didn't. Will and I were setting up the speakers and my laptop for playing some music to gear up the tempo. And Will was saying something about Reyna being kinda hot. And then I snorted and said 'Yeah, she'd be hot, when I put her on fire.' And then I was on fire, and as I was touching the speakers so it caught fire too, and then my laptop and the stereo. And that made Silena really mad for some reason."

"Oh right, buddy. You surely didn't do anything," Piper said.

"Thanks," I said, then I thought about the tone she said that with. "Hey! You were being sarcastic!"

"Happy realisation," she said.

Silena was now just ten metres away... and I felt like I was gonna do something embarrassing in my pants.

"Do something!" I screamed desperately.

"Do what?" Piper asked.

"Do your charmspeak," I said.

"Silena! You stop right there," Piper said.

Silena got rooted on her spot while she tried to move at the same time.

"Piper! You get me out right now," Silena said.

"First, you gotta calm down and promise you're not gonna hurt Leo," she said.

"What about the music? No Christmas Carrols on a Christmas Feast!" Silena shrieked.

"Hey man! This was also my mistake," Will said, coming there. "And to make it up, our cabin would take care of the acoustics. I know a certain band from NYC who might be interested."

"But we would need a singer too!" Silena said.

"Piper can sing!" I said.

"What?" Piper screeched. Oh God! She's gonna kill me for this. But she is less scary than Silena.

"Yeah, she does. Didn't you sing in that show with Jas-" I was saying but she stepped on my toe!

"Perfect! Piper, you're on!" Silena said, clapping her hands together, back to her old self.

"But that was like years ago!" Piper complained.

"No excuses little sis," Silena said and walked away.

"Phew! That was close!" I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Oh yeah? Then this would be closer," Piper said and jumped at me. But Leo the Great is always fastest! I dodged her and started running for my life again. You see, beautiful girls just love to chase me around. But I'm not so easy to catch.


	8. Dressing up is a bitch

**Okay guys, here I am again. So, I'm gonna go out of station for four days so I won't be able to update soon. In order to make it up to you, I'm posting this long chapter. Enjoy!**

** nikitabella and YayPercabeth123- Awww! Thnx u guys! You are probably right. As long as I love writing this story, I'm gonna update it! Hopefully till the end! :)**

** MoonOverManifest, JasperForTheWin and bluecrystals00jasperjily- Thnx fr d reviews guys!**

** Guest- Thnx! And don't worry, I will soon let you in as to their history but at the right time. I'm gonna do it the classic way with flashbacks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot... Okay this is tiring!**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Annabeth! C'mon! You're gonna make us late," I screamed, pounding at her cabin door. Everyone from her cabin along with all our friends had already assembled in the pavilion.

"Oh shut up, Percy! Try wearing a dress next time and then we will see how long you take," Annabeth screamed.

I groaned. "C'mon! It's not like its gonna make any difference."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Annabeth screamed and then there was a sound of something falling. "Ow! Good! Now I'd have to do that again."

I sighed. This girl would seriously drive me mad. The angry mad. Guess that calls for a little revenge...

"Oh! It's the daughter of Aphrodites!" I shouted purposely. I heard shuffling of feet and then sudden silence from inside the cabin.

"Ooh! They look feisty!" I said. "Is that Drew? Holy Poseidon! She looks sexy! That dress just goes perfectly with her skin tone. Especially when it's so much exposed! I just love the off the shoulder part." There was a gasp from inside. "Not to forget that slit in her skirt that runs till her... Oh hell! It can't be! She's gonna get scolded by someone." This time it was a wild screech.

"And here she walks away... Oh god! Bonus! Its backless!"

Precisely at this moment, she stormed out the door and lunged at me so suddenly that I never saw that coming.

I just had time to glance at her. She was wearing a green gown with spaghetti strips. She had curled her hair and with a bit of makeup, she looked amazing.

"Vow Anns! You look amazing! Are you wearing makeup?" I said.

Annabeth blushed and said, "Silena said she would cancel my architecture enclosure idea if I don't wear any. But the point here is... How dare you checkout Drew!"

"Who?" I asked.

"That slut-" Annabeth then looked up and realised there was no one. Her eyes dawned with understanding and she looked back at me. Uh-oh. She's gonna blow!

"Percy! You jackass!" She started hitting me. "You"- punch- "bloody"-punch-"asshole!"

"Yeah Annabeth! Kill him! Percy don't just sit there. Hit her back!"

Me and Annabeth rolled our eyes and turned to exactly who we thought it was. Leo was standing right there. He actually looked decent today. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. His hair instead of a mass of curls were straightened, falling on his forehead.

"Vow, Leo! What happened to your hair?" I asked.

"Silena happened," he simply said as if that explained everything. Actually... it did. "Now you two are staying the night there or what?"

Annabeth blushed and quickly got up from me and I followed the lead.

"C'mon. If the gods reach before us, you know right that they might get offended and turn us into christmas trees... or worse, Christmas pies!" Leo said.

"Man, you've the craziest imagination," I told him. I turned to Annabeth and said, "Let's go."

She huffed and stalked away, saying over her shoulder, "This isn't finish yet." I groaned.

Leo whistled. "You have managed to make you girlfriend angry on the Christmas Eve! Some piece of work man."

"At least I have a girlfriend," I said, glaring at him.

"Ouch!" Leo said, pretending to be hurt and keeping a hand on his heart. "Oh c'mon! You know every girl in this camp would die for Leo the Great."

"Well but your crush don't happen to be _in this camp_," I said teasing.

"Percy, my man. I've already told you it was a rumour. I do _not_ like the Warrior Princess," Leo said disgusted.

"Oh c'mon! She's not that bad," I said.

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Uh-huh? You fancy the hardcore huh? Wonder what Annabeth has to say about it." Leo ran away towards the pavilion.

"Leo! No wait! She'd get her mother to turn me into an owl!" I screamed and ran after him.

* * *

Hazel's POV

"I'm not knocking this time," Frank said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh c'mon Frank! Don't be a whinny," I told him and pushed him towards the door.

"Well, then why don't you do it?" Frank asked.

"Because I'm a girl. Now go!" I told him. He just wouldn't budge. "Don't worry. I've got your back."

"Well, then get my front," Frank said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww Frank! You're sounding like L-" I stopped.

"Leo?" Frank asked. I nodded and he sighed. The first time I saw him, I was so shocked. He was a dead ringer for Sammy! It turned out that Sammy was his great-grandfather. In the starting it was all awkward around him, but Leo is a nice icebreaker. We were friends with the guy for a week or so, but he was so easy to hang out with. And then the hell broke loose. We do see him, now and then. But then we would have this tense environment around us. Leo would always crack a joke, trying to make things light. He was a nice friend. Even Frank, who is mostly shy, opened up to him. And he's kinda cute with his elvish features... In fact, if I already didn't love Frank, I might have considered him as something more.

Just then Jason stepped outside his cabin. He was wearing an untucked white shirt, black coat and blue faded jeans and his blonde hair were jelled up in spikes. He managed to look formal and informal at the same time. Hmm... that reminds me of...

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Jason asked.

"We just came here to call you," I said.

Frank cracked and said desperately, "Man it was Hazel's idea! Don't hit me!"

Jason blinked and then started laughing. "Chill dude. I'm not doing anything. Sorry for earlier. I was pissed," he said.

"It's cool, man. I understand," Frank said and the two high-fived.

"Boys," I mumbled, looked from one to another and turned on my heels to walk out from the camp. The two jerks came on my either side and each wrapped a hand around my shoulder.

"So, what's the forecast?" Jason asked.

"Cloudy," Frank said. "This Christmas Feast is gonna blow up in our faces."

"So why are we walking towards it?" Jason asked.

"Because the alternative's even more horrifying. I mean I don't know about you two guys but I'm not gonna go to the hell hole again," I said, shuddering. The other two chuckled.

"Now that's my girl," Jason said.

"Uh-uh. _My_ girl," Frank said and gave Jason a look, which would probably have been really tough because Jason dropped his hand from my shoulder instantly.

"Frank!" I scolded.

"What? Don't you remember when I was hitting on Pi-" he was saying and I understood where he was taking it and stamped on his foot. "Oww!"

I looked at Jason and saw the damage had already been done.

"Hey guys," someone said behind us. It was Reyna. She was wearing a yellow one piece that fell to her knees. It was a halter and fitted to her figure. Her hair was in a braid and for the first time she looked like she tried to dress up. She looked amazing.

"Vow Reyna? Tell me, did Lady Venus cursed you or something?" I asked.

"You mean that I can't manage to look pretty on my own? I'm offended," Reyna said playfully.

Frank leaned towards me and whispered, "Something's definitely wrong. It has been five seconds and she hasn't threatened to kill anybody." I stamped on his feet again. "Can you stop doing that already?"

"You look beautiful, Reyna," Jason said.

Reyna blushed and said, "Thanks. So shall we go?"

"Yeah sure," Jason said and the two walked away towards the Camp Half-Blood leaving us behind.

"What did just happen?" Frank asked.

"He's trying to move on," I told him, my eyes still on them.

"Is that a bad thing," he asked.

"For Piper? Yes," I said.

"She kinda deserve it. Don't you think?"

I sighed. "I don't think that is for us to decide."

"So? Shall we Miss Levesque?" Frank asked, offering his hand.

"That's realy-"

"Sweet of me?" Frank asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I was gonna say cheesy but... guess it would do for tonight." I wove my hand around his and we entered the sinister feast.

* * *

Drew's POV

"Ok, so to work," I said to myself. I thrust opened the closet and started ruffling though her clothes. "Lets see your color, baby girl. Sea green? Nah!" I threw it over my head

"Hey!" Piper complained.

"Turquoise would be just ridiculous... baby pink, not with that complexion of yours," I said tossing the rejected ones over my head.

"Drew?" Piper said again.

"Iron blue... Hmm... maybe. Canary yellow... Canary yellow? Shouldn't it be banned? Ugh! Cherry red, I like this. I'd keep this for me. It would obviously look better on me than you. Lets choose second best for you as you are... Ah-uh! White screams of you!"

I pulled out the white gown out and showed it to her, waiting for her flattened expression. Instead she gave me a grimace.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not running to Vegas and getting married you know," Piper said.

"Oh c'mon! This would look nice and everyone's eyes would be on you," I told her.

"It would be too if I wear a monkey suit," Piper said pouting.

"C'mon! Don't you get tired of looking so ugly?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh I love it. Now can you please pick something for me which Silena would approve and also wouldn't be very... flashy?" she asked.

"Silena would kill me!" I said.

"Please Drew? You know my style! Something both formal _and_ informal," Piper said, making her kaleidoscope eyes all big. I groaned.

Generally I'm very mean to people and always have my way with them. When Piper first came to camp, I hated her. Especially when I came to know she shares my charmspeak power. But even though I was mean to her, she was always good to me.

The summer she arrived, me and Will had this big fight. First I was like whatever. I'm Drew Tanaka. I can get thousands of boys worth double him. But I knew I was just fooling around. Piper helped me when no one else did. She actually went to Will and scolded him for hurting me. Poor Will didn't even realise I was hurt. He thought I didn't care about him because of my cold attitude. He came running back to me, thanks to Piper.

After that Piper and I became really close. I just wished it was that simple between her and Jason. I would have done anything to get her love back to her... Well, I'm still trying... Hope Silena knows what she's doing.

"Fine! But stop looking at me like that!" I snapped at her. She jumped and hugged me.

"Drew! You're the best!" She said.

I hugged her back for a second then pulled back, "Ok that's enough. You need to get ready for your performance."

It was Piper's turn to groan. "You people are not gonna let me step down from that, are you?"

"No," I told her. "Now, time to find appropriate clothes for you..."


	9. Lost my Grace

**Disclaimer: Still do not own anything**

**Thnx to all you guys! Just keep reviewing!**

* * *

Thalia's POV

Oh my Gods! What is wrong with Corpsebreath? Can't he just stay at one place? I mean what's with the shadowtravelling to go from one place to another inside the camp. Walking wouldn't take that long!

"Thalia! Over here!" I looked up to see it was Annabeth waving. Pecy and Leo were also with her.

I waved back and started walking towards them. Just then I bumped into someone. It was my baby brother alright, along with Reyna.

"Thalia," Jason said warily, his eyes cold.

"Brother," I said in my best cold voice. "Nice of you to join us."

"Um... I guess I should leave you two alone for a moment," Reyna said and dropped Jason's hand.

"Oh you should have left us two a long time ago and not just for a moment, _friend _" I told her, putting as much venom in my voice as I could.

Reyna looked away, stung and walked away.

Jason was studying me warily. "You don't have to be mean to her."

"If you just have to tell me how I should behave with your GF there then I would rather go," I said.

He glared at me for a second, then dropped it and said, "H-how are you?"

"I think we can pass the whole fake concerned feelings thing too," I said, crossing my arms. I looked back at my friends. They were looking at us only. Percy was ready to come and break our fight. But Annabeth was restraining him. Leo had a funny expression on his face. He said something to them and went away.

"Listen, I know that things have not been good between the camps... But we are still family," Jason said. I looked back at him. For a moment I felt a pinge of pity for him. But then I remembered that it was his own doings.

"No Jason. We are not. My family is right there," I said, pointing towards my friends. "Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Nico, Luke Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Tyson, Ella, Rachel, Lacy, Silena, Charlie,Travis, Connor, Katie, Butch, Pollux, Castor, Will, Drew, The Hunters, Chiron, even Mr. D... and most importantly, Piper." He flinched at her name. "_You_ abandoned the family. So don't you dare accuse this one on me."

He opened his mouth to say something but I ignored him and went past him. I came face to face with Hazel and Frank.

"Hi," Hazel said. Frank nodded at me. I smiled. It has been a long time since I have seen these two. I knew they never considered us enemies. But they couldn't abandon _their_ family.

I hugged both of them together. This startled them but they soon recovered and returned the hug. I pulled back and said, "Its nice to have you two back here."

The two nodded and smiled. I took one look at Jason again. He looked jealous and pained. Good. He desreved that. I went back to join my family and didn't even look back again. If Jason could move on, then so could I.


	10. Beautiful People are Dangerous People

**Thnx fr the reviews JasperForThe Win, JasonGracerocks124 and guest!**

**piperandjasontogetherforever- I'm sry! Can't help it. You see I somehow always end up writing short chapters because I always prefer to start a new chap when the scene changes. This is a short chap too but to make it up I'm gonna update soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

Leo's POV.

Vow! I couldn't believe at first that it was Reyna. She looked so different in a dress. Not half scary as she looks in her warrior gear.

And now she was roaming around with that jerk Jason. But my best friend likes him. And I can't let her break Piper's heart. Can I? Got to fix that. But even Leo the great can't do it alone. I would need help from a certain Love Goddess' daughter.

"Are you sure about this, Pollux?" someone whispered from a bush. I stopped on my track and blinked.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"A talking bush," someone whispered back.

"I always knew there is such a thing!" I said.

"Leo? Man is that you?"

"Pollux?" I asked. Just then Pollux and Castor came out of the bush. "What were you doing in here?"

"Seeing if our plan works," Castor said and Pollux elbowed him. "Oww! Oh c'mon! Leo's cool."

Pollux sighed. "Fine! We spiked the punch."

"But didn't Silena told you not to do it?" I asked.

"Well technically, we had already done it before she told us not to. She said we can't spike the drink now, but we are not doing it _now_, are we?"

I scratched my head. "Whatever. You secret's safe with me. But have you seen Silena around. Got something to discuss with her."

"She's checking on the snacks table," Castor said.

I nodded and went away.

"No!" Silena squealed. "I told you no peanut butter sandwiches! Many people are allergic to peanut butter"

Nico looked troubled and said, "Tyson begged me to do it. And when I denied, he started crying. What was I supposed to do?"

"Hey Nico! Thalia was looking for you. She looked murderous," I told him.

"Uh-oh. Um... Silena how about if we have this discussion afterwards. Got to go. Bye!" Nico said and shadow travelled at that instant.

Silena groaned. "Son of Hades!"

"Yeah he is," I said.

"Why did you do that?" Silena asked.

"Got something important to tell you," I said and told her all about it.

She smiled evilly and said, "Don't worry, Leo. I've already thought something about it. But I would need you too."

I gulped. "Please tell me no one's getting hurt."

"I can't promise," she said and went away.

I shuddered. And people say children of Aphrodite are not scary. If you ask me, they are the first people you should never mess up with. You never know what you would wake up wearing next day. Afterall, beautiful people _are_ dangerous people.

* * *

Luke's POV

"Luke! You're up!" Connor called out from outside the cabin.

"Coming," I replied. I was ready and was checking for the last time in the mirror. I was wearing a suit with white coat, white shirt, black trousers and a black tie . If it would have been my choice, I would have settled for a jeans and a shirt. But Silena wouldn't let me. Especially with her whole plan in her mind.

She just wants to make Piper happy. And I couldn't blame her. Piper was an adorable innocent kind of girl. But in her kaleidoscopic eyes there was not only innocence... There was pain. She is really pretty and I would be flattered if she actually starts liking me, but Piper's feelings for Jason runs too far deep. Even if she moves on someday, I don't think she would ever able to let anyone in again.

And for now, I don't have my hopes up. I just want to help take away some of her pain, just like everyone at the camp...

"Luke, Silena says if you don't get there in five, she's gonna kick you in the *****," Travis called out from outside the cabin.

"No she didn't," I called out.

"Yeah, you're right. But she did say something along the lines," Connor called out.

"Coming!" I called out, sighed and went outside.

Everyone had gathered at the pavilion. Have to say Silena had done a marvellous job. The usual tables each for each cabin had been replaced by the longest table I had ever seen. Hell, this could even make a World Record! But I wouldn't have thought that both the camps would fit in if many children hadn't returned to their homes for Christmas. The table was filled with various delicacies and was presently guarded by Argus who had six of his eyes especially dug on Traivs and Connor. Bet Silena had given him special orders to keep some of his eyes on them if they try to mess up something.

The whole camp was draped in rosaries and christmas decorations. Camp Half-Blood's and Camp Jupiter's flags ran all over the place in a sequence. There was an enclosure near the dinner table in which miniature monuments of both Greek and Roman were built with snow. I rolled my eyes. Annabeth and her love for architecture.

The ampitheatre was the most breathtaking part. It had a giant Christmas Tree in between and a stage was set in front of it. The floor was all covered with snow.

"Vow!" I exclaimed.

"I take it that you approve," Silena said coming towards me. She was wearing a silver shiny dress and a white shrug. Her hair were straightened for the day and her face looked glowing. But I knew it wasn't just because of make up or her beauty. This was what she cherished the most. This was her moment.

"I love it! You have created magic. And you look beautiful as usual," I said.

"Why thank you. You don't look very bad yourself. Somebody's gonna be really impressed," Silena said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Where is she?" I asked her.

"She is-" Silena turned and exclaimed, "-right here."

Piper and Drew had just gotten out of their cabin.

Drew was wearing a cherry red strapless tunic. Her hair was tied in a braid. She looked hot as usual with her centre of attraction theme.

Piper, however, looked... serene. She was wearing denim short shorts with a white tank top with spaghetti straps and which was tight from the top and flowed like a dress from bottom. Her hair were open today and curled at the ends. She had light makeup and her eyes were as usual smoldering. She managed to look formal and informal at the same time... She looked perfect.

"I thought I clearly mentioned a dress," Silena said, flolding her arms and glowering.

"Oh c'mon! She looks beautiful!" I said. Piper blushed.

"Hm.. True. And I like the top so, approved," Silena said smiling. "Now are you ready for your performance?"

"About that. Silena, I don't think its a good idea," Piper said, shuffling on her feet.

"Nonsense. You would be great. Now c'mon! Everyone's waiting for the Gods to arrive near the pine tree at the borders. Lets go!" Silena said.

Just then, Tyson and Ella came there.

"Piper! You look pretty!" Tyson said. Piper grinned.

"Aww! Thanks Tyson!" Piper said.

"So do we have to do that now?" Ella asked Silena.

"No!" Silena said quickly.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing! Tyson, Ella, wait for my signal. Now go, run along. Join the others." She turned to us and said, "C'mon you two!" Silena and Drew moved ahead discussing about the decorations.

As we started moving there, I wove an arm around Piper and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. If things get bad, I steal the Christmas Tree to divert everyone's attention."

Piper laughed and said, "As if." I kep my expression serious. "Oh c'mon. You can't steal something _that _big."

"I'm Thief God's son," I said with a straight face.

"Oh," she said, serious too.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," I told her grinning.

She gasped and said, "You!" She lunged at me but I dodged her and ran towards the pine tree. She followed me and I ran for my life.

* * *

**Reviewwwwww guys! **


	11. Jealous Sparky & Drowning Fire Boy

**Guys this is not done! Dear 25 followers and 17 favouritors, thnx for taking out your precious time for reading my story and following/favouriting it. But please take out 1 more sec to write a sweet little review in the box at the end of every chapter and click on the button below it. One review after every chapter. Is it too much to ask?**

**And to those who already accomplished the task, love you alllll!**

**Thnx Smosher and guest**

**pjato-lover: this is one of my longest chap so enjoy!**

**piperandjasontogetherforever: Here I kept my word! A quick update! Anything for my sweet reviewers!**

**nikitabella: I haven't forgotten my promise. I would do it as soon as I figure it out!**

* * *

Jason's POV

So far it went well. Thankfully I haven't had an encounter with my old friends except Thalia. Sure it was disastrous. But grieving about it on Christmas Eve was not on the top of my to-do list. So instead I was trying to enjoy it with my friends.

At the moment we had all gathered at the entrance to welcome the Gods. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico chatting animatedly. I reverted my gaze on others instead before they catch me looking.

Silena was in the front along with Beckendorf and Leo. She was telling Leo something which he obviously didn't look very happy about. It pained even more to study Leo. I had known him longer than anyone else in the camp. Except...

"Luke, you come back right here!"

I looked back, startled to hear the familiar sound. It was her alright. She was looking magnificent tonight with her formal-casual outlook.

She was running after this guy I had never seen before today. He looked in his twenties. He had blonde hair and handsome features except the scar that run along his face. But somehow it made him look more intimidating.

"You know right son of Hermes are the fastest on foot?" The guy, Luke, called back at her.

She ignored him and didn't stop. Luke ran past me. I would have seen where she was going if I wasn't busy looking at her. She banged into me and I fell over with her on top of me.

"What the-" I was saying, but then I looked into the familiar eyes and forgot everything.

"I'm sorry!" Piper said hurriedly. She quickly got up and I followed. Her eyes were still ahead on Luke. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking at you."

I don't know why, but that kinda hurt. "Well... you _are _quick, aren't you?"

Piper then looked at me now as if noticing me for the first time. She looked surprised at first but then the understood what I was talking about. Instead of her usual mushy self, she looked infuriated . "It has been two years if you haven't noticed."

"Piper? So I take it you give up?" Luke guy came between us and said. He realised the tension between us and whirled to face me instead.

"You must be Jason," Luke said.

"How did you guess?" I sneered.

"You're eyeing my girl," he said.

I glared at him and then at Piper who looked flabbergasted.

Luke burst out laughing and said, "Oh, you look traumatized. Just joking, dude. Loosen up. I'm Luke. Son of Hermes." He offered me his hand but I ignored it.

"Ah, the guy who tried to destroy Olympus three years ago. Figures," I said, immediately hating the guy.

He withdrew his hand, curling it into a fist. "Well, then you should be scared. Almost got your daddy down. You wouldn't be a problem," Luke said.

I felt an urgent need to kill this guy but someone squealed from the crowd, "The Gods have arrived!"

Luke stepped towards Piper and got hold of her arm. I flinched.

"C'mon Piper. Let's join our friends," Luke said and dragged her away.

My first resolution. Kill all the guys who touches Piper. Wait! I wasn't supposed to care. Ugh! I hate that girl.

"Hello everybody!" I looked up to see Aphrodite standing there. Today she was wearing a pink Prada and her hair were tied in braid with white laces.

Aphrodite looked around and noticed no other God was there. She groaned and called out looking up at the sky, "Aww! C'mon! So much love in the air! It would be fun!" She shot back up.

There was a moment of whispering followed by all Gods' arrival. There were many streaks like shooting stars and all landed in front of us. My dad in the lead as usual. He's my old man and stuff, but he really needs to cool it with the 'I'm above all!' thing.

"Heroes! All hail the Gods of Olympus!" Chiron called out.

Everyone got down on their knees. I joined the flow.

"Steady, my heroes," Zeus said. We all straightened on our legs. I studied my dad closely. He was in his Greek form right now, so were the others.

"Now, I hope that this dinner goes peacefully without any bloodshed," Zeus said.

"No bloodshed?" Ares asked, disappointed.

"No," Zeus said.

"Just a little?"

"No!" Zeus said, rolling his eyes. Ares pouted.

"Oh don't be so sad," Aphrodite told Ares. "If you would be a good boy today then..." She whispered something in Ares ear which made his pout turn into a huge smile.

From the corner of my eye I saw Piper pretending to puke. I grinned despite myself.

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "If that's all settled, shall we proceed?"

Silena stepped forwards and addressed the crowd in her strong voice. "They say that Christmas is magical. And today, when I can see friends and foes, Greeks and Romans, Gods and Demigods together... I believe it."

There was a round of applause.

"I hate it when people are so happy," Hades grumbled.

Nico, who was standing just behind him called out, "Oh c'mon dad! Don't try to _kill _christmas!" Everyone laughed at that one.

"Nice daughter you've got there, Aph," Apollo said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"She's your niece, remember?" Artemis said.

"Yeah, well, we all are related some way or the other. Still we hook up right?"

"I don't," Artemis said.

"Me too!" Athena joined in.

"That's because you are impotent," Poseidon said smirking. Percy smirked too and gave his dad a high-five.

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth and Athena said at the same time.

"You call this a party?" Dionysus asked. "With no whiskey, or shots or-" Zeus gave him a hard look. "Sorry dad!"

"I wish I had brought my laptop," Hermes said, looking bored.

"And as my mom says," Silena continued. "Family defines love."

Aphrodite frowned and said, "You're sure dear I said family and not Jimmy Choo?"

Ares turned towards Hephaestus and said, "Man, please take her back!"

"Are you mad? It's now your burden to bear. I'm a happy bachelor now," he said.

"So Merry Christmas to all of you. And I request you all to please proceed to the Feast Table in the pavilion," Silena said, and everyone started grouping and shuffling towards the pavilion; and I hoped that I don't have another run in with my ex. You know, the usual.

* * *

Leo's POV

"C'mon guys! Buckle up!" I sad, turning to face my friends and walking backwards. "Or all the good seats would be tak- Ouch!"

I bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" Uh-oh. I recognise that voice. It was Reyna alright. I turned around to face Reyna and Jason. Hazel and Frank were a bit farther away, watching us.

"Ah! Warrior princess wearing yellow? Isn't that too _fiery_ for you," I told her.

"Oh and you would know all about fire, wouldn't you?" Reyna asked, sneering.

I conjured fire in my hand and said, "I know a bit." Just then the ass came between us.

"Back off Leo," Jason told me, coming face to face with me.

"I can fight my own fights, Jason," Reyna said protesting.

"You heard the girl. Besides I was just having some fun," I told him, grinning.

"Your idea of fun isn't exactly very subtle, _Leo_," Jason said.

"You would know, _Jason_," I said.

"Leo! Don't!" Piper called out, coming beside me, followed by Luke, Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Thalia.

"What's his damage?" Luke asked.

"I'll show you my damage," Jason bellowed.

"Don't talk to my friend like that, little brother," Thalia said, ready to come in between, but Nico restrained her.

"People are watching, Thalia," he told her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You think you are really tough, being the God of one of the big three?" Percy said, stepping in. "Why don't you fight someone your size?"

Annabeth came, grabbed him by his ear and dragged him away. "Oh no you don't. Your dads would start with the arguing again."

"It's okay, Percy. Nothing I can't manage," I said, my eyes still on Jason. Piper came in between, facing me and forcing me to look at her.

"He's not worth it, Leo," she told me, her eyes pleading.

Jason snorted. "You think so?"

Piper faced him and said, "Yes, I do now."

He met her gaze for a second or two. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt. Then finally said, "Get your personal bodyguards under control, will you?"

"They are not my bodyguards, they are my friends. But of course you wouldn't know anything about it," Piper said.

He growled, caught Reyna's hand and turned to leave but just then Piper said, "I talked to my dad." He turned back to face her reluctantly. "I told him not to bother you again and not to worry about you as you have found your _true_ family."

Jason flinched at that. I don't know where Piper was getting it from. She wasn't even angry but indifferent. I guess that made Jason even more disturbed.

"Good," Jason said finally and went back to join his friends. I saw Reyna, Frank and Hazel looking towards us. Reyna just looked away when I met her gaze. Frank nodded in my direction and Hazel gave a tentative smile. Piper caught them looking too. She waved at them and the two waved back. This somehow made Piper's face glow up.

"Frank already has a pretty girlfriend," I teased her.

She just rolled her eyes and said, "I'm just happy to have some Romans on my side."

"If you're planning on a war then don't forget the hell lot of Greeks on your side," I said.

"Have sprung enough wars to last for a century. I might not be Helen of Troy but I did start a war alright," she said, now sad.

"Well, at least it ain't as dirty as Trojan War. More like a family feud. A _serious _family feud," I told her.

"Not helping," she said, grinning.

"I only help pretty girls-" I said. She glared at me. "- who need help. You're the strongest girl I've ever known, Pipes. Except maybe Clarisse..." I turned my voice to a whisper now saying, "She can be scary."

Piper giggled, sighed and kept a hand around my shoulder and said, "So its just you and me now on the Childhood Buddy Boat."

"Since I don't know how to swim, I'm planning to stick for a pretty long time," I said, weaving my hand around her shoulder too.

"That's okay. And if I would some day get enough of you, I could always charmspeak you into drowning," Piper said, cocking one eyebrow.

"Percy will save me," I told her.

"No I won't!" Percy called out from a bit behind.

"Damn, I will drown," I said.

"Don't worry. It's pretty far away right now," she said.

"That's reassuring," I said, rolling my eyes. "So you talked to your dad?"

"Nope. I would tomorrow," she said, playing innocent.

"But you just said... You little sneak!" I said, impressed.

"I had a good teacher," she said. "BFFs?"

"Always," Leo said. "At least until you decide to _drown me_."

We two laughed and joined _our_ family.


	12. Embrace the Opportunities?

**Okay guys this happens to be my longest chapie crossing 3,500 words! Knock yourself out!**

**thnx to all my reviewers! nikitabella, piperandjasontogetherforever, AshleyDaughterofApollo, pjato-lover, Smosher, JasperForTheWin and DrieSummersDaughterofApollo love you all!**

** Madison- Sweety you should read the whole fic before judging. Piper and Percy are just close friends just like Piper and Leo. I'm sry but I believe in the fact that a boy and a girl can be besties without the L-word in between. And about Jason being mad... well there _is _something called jealousy. And I'm a sucker for jealousy. This fic is all about Jasper, I just like to make it slow. If you stick around, you just might like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**P.S- Sorry AshleyDaughterofApollo! Can't think of funny disclaimers anymore!**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Leo's right. I'm a strong girl. I'm not gonna let Jason make a wreck of me. I'm gonna embrace this moment and move on. I looked towards Jason walking towards the pavilion with Reyna and suddenly, as if he had an intuition, he looked towards me. Our eyes met and I found myself falling in those blue as sky eyes again. Then he quickly looked away. I groaned. Lets embrace the moment tomorrow.

Everyone had now started settling down. Well maybe that was an understatement because people were mostly fighting for the seats they wanted, even the Gods!

Zeus and Poseidon were fighting for the head seat; Hera and Athena just looked from one to another rolling their eyes.

Demeter seemed to take every seat where Hades tried to sit by poofing and appearing in the seat he tried to sit on and saying things like "Sorry, this seat is taken" or "Get your own seat" Hades looked like he wanted to blow something up. You know the usual son-in-law and mother-in-law relationship.

Apollo was trying to sit with his sister but every time he comes one feet close, she'd change seats instantly.

"Oh c'mon! I need to read you a new haiku!" Apollo said.

"No shit!" Artemis said.

Apollo gasped. "You cussed?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I did. Just don't tell Father."

"Don't worry, I won't," Apollo said, then the two settled down and weary silence...

"Father! Father! Artemis just used the 's' word!" Apollo said jumping from his seat.

"You could have thought if you have a God as your brother, he wouldn't be that annoying," Artemis said, running after him.

Meanwhile, mommy dearest was jumping and sitting on different seats commenting "No! This chair makes me look fat!" or "I would look ugly from this angle" and even "Ah! My ass looks perfect in this chair."

Ares and Hephaestus looked at each other. Hephaestus said, "Lets sit as far away from her as possible."

"You got it," Ares said, nodding.

Dionysus yawned and called out, "Diet coke!"

"No! Kool Aid!" Dakota screamed.

Hermes was working on his blackberry when Luke came towards him and said, "Boo!" in his ears.

Hermes jumped five inches in the air, screaming. I laughed.

"Yeah, really funny."

I startled to hear that voice and turned back to come face to face with him. I averted my eyes before I end up caught in his eyes again.

"Yeah, it was," I said with the same venom.

Jason opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He sighed and tried again, "Look Piper, Luke isn't a nice guy. For Gods' sake, he tried to destroy Olympus!"

"So what? People change! You of all people should know that! You did!" I screamed at him and felt like taking it back at that very instant. He looked shocked. I thought that I might as well go with it even more. "Besides, you're not my _babysitter_ anymore, remember?" Now he looked angry.

I turned back and looked around to see that I had been too preoccupied that I forgot to grab a seat. I saw that Leo had seated with his dad. Even Percy and Annabeth were sitting with their parents in between them. (Wonder how Poseidon and Athena end up sitting together...) I didn't blame them. We rarely get to meet our parents... Though joining Aphrodite was not exactly in my mind until...

"Piper dear! I've saved you a seat!" Aphrodite squealed. I yelped. "Jason honey! You too!" I nearly fell on my face.

I looked back to see he was still standing there. He looked equally surprised by Aphrodite's offer.

"Oh c'mon already!" She clicked her fingers and suddenly we were sitting on either side of her. "Now, now. I know you two have broken up, but what are love stories without some drama, right?"

Me and Jason looked at her blankly. Perfect! A feast with my ex who is a pissed son of Zeus and my mother who happens to be the Goddess of Love. Just when I thought this feast couldn't turn any worse.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"So Peter," Athena said.

"It's Percy, mom! Don't pretend that you don't know it," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, the same. What have you thought about your future?" Athena asked.

"You mean apart from marrying Annybeth here?" Poseidon asked.

"It's Annabeth!" Percy hissed.

"What? She gets to call you Peter and I don't get to call her daughter Annybeth?" Poseidon asked, pouting.

"Obviously. Don't even compare my daughter with your hopeless son," Athena said.

"Excuse me!" Poseidon said.

"Mom!" said Annabeth at the same time when Percy said, "Dad!"

"Fine!" Poseidon and Athena said at the same time.

Meanwhile Zeus and Artemis were sitting with Thalia and Nico.

"So how has my daughter been doing as a huntress?" Zeus asked Artemis, keeping a hand around Thalia's shoulder.

"Oh she's wonderful. Especially with the no boys rule. All the huntresses should look up to her as a role model," Artemis said.

Thalia giggled nervously and said, "Oh you're exaggerating."

"Having daughters who are permanently maiden. Now that's a father's dream comes true! First Artemis, then Athena and now you!"

"If only they knew," Nico said under his breath. Thalia squashed his leg under the table. "Oww!"

Artemis and Zeus glared at him.

"It's nothing. Just a bug," Nico said. Then glared at Thalia and said, "A big fat Pinecone Faced bug."

"Uncle Hades' son is weird," Artemis said.

"You can't complain. It's Hades' son," Zeus said.

"I heard that!" Hades called out from across the table.

"Calm down dad," Hazel said, who was sitting with him.

"I'll calm down if my baby girl would stop dating this Chinese Canadian Babyface guy!" Hades said.

"You know dude, China is one of the most progressing country of the world," Frank said, pouting.

"You don't get to disrespect my son just because you are the king of Underwear!" Ares said.

"Underworld!" Hades corrected.

"Yeah, the same!" Ares said.

"I hate all the Olympians! They're so full of themselves! I- the king of Underworld, the ruler of the dead- is above them all," Hades said.

"Guess we have got someone else so full of himself," Frank said, smirking

"Frank! He's my father!" Hazel chided.

"Yeah, I feel really sorry for you," Frank said gravely.

"Hey man, don't forget she still have your firewood. You wouldn't want to make her angry. She might accidentally drop it in the campfire," Leo said who was sitting beside Frank.

"You just had to give her the idea!" Frank said, accusingly.

"What is your damage, Leo?" Reyna asked.

"That I like my girls tough?" Leo suggested.

Reyna blushed, but quickly subsided it and groaned. "What?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I wasn't talking about you!" Leo said haughtily.

Hephaestus laughed. "I love this kid! Glad I hooked up with your mom."

"So you have been dating my daughter for how long now?" Demeter asked Travis.

"Oh just a couple of months," Travis said.

"You don't mind, right mom? Travis is a really nice guy," Katie said.

"As long as he doesn't kidnap my daughter and keep her hostage in eternal damnation," Demeter said, narrowing his eyes at Travis.

"Don't worry about that mam. My old man's Hermes. Where do you think I would keep her hostage? In a mail van?" Travis said and laughed nervously. Demeter just kept staring at him seriously like she actually thought he could.

"Connor was right. Even Goddess of Agriculture can be scary," Travis said to himself.

"Guess this is the right time to say 'I told you so'," Connor said.

"Hermes, you've got something to say about this?" Demeter asked.

"Oh yeah, human pollution... It's nasty," Hermes said looking up from his blackberry then started working on it again.

"She was asking about your son's relationship, dummy," Martha said, slithering on the cell's antenna. Weird, because blackberry doesn't have an antenna.

"Rats are delicious," George said.

"Don't you know any line apart from that?" Martha asked.

"Frogs are nasty?" George offered.

"It's gonna rain tomorrow," Apollo said.

"No it's not," Rachel said. "I anticipate a clear weather, with bright shiny sun."

"It's gonna rain tomorrow. Wanna bet?" Apollo said, cocking his eyebrow.

"You're on," Rachel said.

Apollo then called across the table, "Hey guy with the turban!"

Octavian looked up and said, "The name is Octavian, sir."

"Yeah whatever. Say what do you think? It's gonna rain tomorrow or not?" Apollo asked.

"Hmm... that's a very big prediction. I'd need couple of soft toys, a big ceremonial knife, maybe a fire. A crystal ball and a cauldron will help-"

"- Okay, thankyou very much," Apollo cut in. He then lowered his voice and said, "That guy is super creepy even for an augur. Who was so stupid to make him one?"

Rachel opened her mouth to reply but Apollo cut in, "Who cares."

"Dad, can you please stop this?" Will asked. "I've brought a date here."

"Oh right. The lovely Drew. Did I mention that you look really beautiful in that dress. Red is just your color," Apollo said, took her hand and gently kissed it. Drew giggled.

"Your dad's really charming," Drew whispered to Will.

"Did I mention that she is _my _date and not yours?" Will growled.

"Down boy. I've got Rachel here," Apollo said putting a hand around her shoulder.

Rachel smiled. "I'm the new oracle remember? I don't get to date." She said and tentatively removed his hand.

Apollo groaned. "All the good ones have sworn to be maiden. Who made the rule that oracles can't date?"

Rachel opened her mouth but Apollo cut in again, "Stop answering everything I ask!"

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"So Jason darling, did I tell you you're looking really handsome in that shirt and suit jacket. But something is missing... maybe a tie..." Aphrodite said, deep in thought.

"Mom! This is really embarrassing!" Piper complained.

"What? He's not your boyfriend anymore, right? So I can check him out now. And don't worry. Technically, he's my brother," Aphrodite said.

Its gonna be a long night. I sighed and drank some diet coke.

"If we are taking that logic in our mind, then technically he's my Uncle," Piper said. I spewed my drink all over me.

"Gross," Aphrodite said like a mean Head Cheerleader.

"Don't spoil the tablecloth! That's linen!" Silena said who was sitting beside Piper followed by Beckendorf.

"Relax Silena! This feast is going really smooth. You need to lay back. How about a dance?" Beckendorf asked and offered her his hand.

Aphrodite snuffled. "Oh that's so cute! Where did you learn to be so charming? Not from your dad for sure. He sucks at that."

"Hey!" Hephaestus called from across the table. "Can everyone just stop back-bitching about me? I can hear!" Naturally, everyone ignored him.

"But there's no music!" Silena said.

"I've got it," Beckendorf said and whistled. A band came and set their instruments near the pavilion.

"Apollo's Sons?" Silena asked.

"Yup! Will booked them as he said he'd take care of acoustics and called them over from New York. They were actually full, but they came for camp's sake. Afterall, they used to live here only until three years ago, right? Moved out to make a name. Still can't see how these guys manage to sing and fight the monsters in the real world. Now, where were we?"

Silena sighed and took his hand. The band started playing rock music.

"Lower down the tempo guys. I wanna slow dance with my girl," Beckendorf said. The band boys groaned but lowered down the tempo anyways. The two started slow dancing to the song.

Aphrodite took out her linen handkerchief and started dabbing on her eyes. "Crap! My mascara! Here, I do it again! Spreading love can get a bit tiresome."

"But you didn't do anything," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Do you think so? Do you really think so, Jason Grace?" Aphrodite asked, melodramatically.

I just looked at her blankly and said, "Uh, hell yeah!"

"Hmm... I see why you broke up with him," Aphrodite told Piper.

"She didn't. _I_ did!" I said pretty loudly and everyone at the table looked at me. "Sorry!" I felt guilty instantly and looked at Piper. She was looking down at the table like she could burn a hole through it.

"Is he bothering you, love?"

I looked up to see the devil coming towards us. He settled himself in Silena's seat beside Piper.

"That seat is taken," I growled at him.

"I bet Silena wouldn't mind. Do you?" Luke asked me directly. I wanted to say how much I would mind. But kept shut and stared daggers at him.

"Ah! All hail the bad guy," Aphrodite said, giggling

"Mom!" Piper said.

"Oh its okay. Bad boys are hot," Aphrodite said.

"Your mom just called me hot!" Luke said in a fake whisper to Piper.

"I know. It's really embarrassing," Piper whispered back.

"Are you mad? The Goddess of Love and Beauty just called me hot! That's frigging cool!" Luke said and earned a thwack on his head. I grinned. I hoped it hurt him very much.

"So Luke? Why did you come here?" Aphrodite asked, mischievously.

"To keep your beautiful daughter company," Luke said.

"You've got hots for my daughter huh?" Aphrodite asked, batting her eyelashes.

Luke gasped playfully. "How did you know?"

Piper had now turned into a human size tomato. I growled. This guy needs to be reminded that her ex happens to be son of the God of the Sky.

"Then what are you doing here? Go ahead, ask her to dance," Aphrodite said.

"Oh sure," Luke said, then got up and bent courteously offering Piper his hand and said, "May I?"

Piper blushed then looked at me for once. I shook my head lightly. Her smile turned into a grimace and she gave her hand to Luke. He dragged her to where Silena and Beckendorf were dancing and they followed their lead.

"You know right she's not gonna be there for you forever," Aphrodite said, now serious. I looked up. She was looking at Luke and Piper deep in thought. "She's my daughter and you have hurt her enough. She might not be ready to move on yet, but being a Goddess of Love, I have my ways. I'm not gonna let her be sad anymore. Not for someone like you." She now turned her accusing glare at me.

I tried to meet her gaze but couldn't. Her kaleidoscope eyes- much like Piper's- were not so pretty anymore... They were accusing.

"It was her own mistake," I told her.

"No it wasn't. And the day you realise that, it would be too late. You don't deserve her anyways. So I would give you a suggestion. 'Embrace the opportunities that you get.'"

I felt a cold feeling and shuddered. Even the Goddess of Love and Beauty can be scary. I looked one last time at Piper and Luke. Luke was now trying to whirl her but Piper moved a bit ahead and the two ended up bumping there foreheads and started laughing out loud. My stomach fluttered with butterflies. I missed that laugh. Maybe Aphrodite was right. Even though I still believe it was all her mistake, she doesn't deserve to be sad forever. Maybe Luke could give her that happiness. I got up from the table having lost my appetite and walked away.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"Oww!" Luke exclaimed after we bumped our foreheads. "What are you doing Beauty Queen?" He laughed

"It was your mistake!" I said, giggling along.

"Trying to give me concussion so that you can go back to your ex?" Luke laughed and looked at me expectantly. But my smile had already worn off. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I should have known it was a sensitive topic."

"No its okay! You have just met me. You wouldn't have known. It's just that... I know what mom and Silena are doing here. And I really appreciate that. But... I lo-... I have known Jason all my life. And I just can't go to pretending that he was never in my life. And I really don't want to hurt you. You're a really nice guy-" Just then Luke kissed me on my cheek. "Uh... have you been listening to what I was saying?"

Luke laughed and said, "Don't worry Beauty Queen. I've understood that by now. And I wasn't trying to take Jason's place. I was just testing his jealousy level. And he was burning jealous."

"You think so?" I asked, flattered.

"Oh yeah. Now I'm fine with you rejecting me as long as we remain friends and you find me a hot GF. Or... I'm a son of God of Thieves and Mischiefs, you know. And I have Connor and Travis as brothers."

"Ooh, scary," I said and we laughed a bit again.

"Psssh!"

We two looked up to see Tyson and Ella also dancing there. They were dancing dangerously close to Silena and Beckendorf while Tyson tried to call Silena softly and Tyson's softly is not that soft.

"Silena! We should go now?" Tyson asked.

Silena looked around, panicked, and said, "No Tyson! I said wait for my signal!"

"Oh, okay," Tyson said, disappointed and he and Ella went away.

"Wonder what's that all about," I said.

"Dunno," Luke said, curious too.

"Luke! Stop hitting on Piper!" Percy said, coming towards them in mock anger with Annabeth following close. We two pulled apart and stopped dancing.

"Oh shut up, you slicker," I told him. "I knew you were in on the plan."

Percy laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I was never a good actor."

"Speaking of good actor," said Leo, joining them. "Did you know that Piper and Jason used to-" I slammed my hand on his mouth before he could say anything.

"Not a word Valdez. Or your embarrassing lunch story in Wilderness School is gonna be spilled out big," I told him. He mumbled something under my hand. I released him.

"Are you sure you are daughter of Goddess of Love and Beauty and not of Nemo Goddess of sweet revenge?" Leo asked.

"You mean Nemesis?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, the same. Always confuse her name with that Disney fish," Leo said.

"He's weird," Luke said to others.

"Yeah, you'd get used to that," I told him. Just then I looked down at my hand and gasped. "My bracelet! Where is it?"

"Oh boy! She lost her bracelet!" Leo said.

"Not the bracelet!" Percy groaned.

"Ok, Piper. Calm down. We would find your bracelet. No need to get worried," Annabeth said.

"Or we can buy you another one?" Luke suggested and everyone stared daggers at him. "Just joking. We would find your bracelet all right."

"Okay, me and Percy would look in Ampi. Luke, you go check in the arena. She might have dropped it while she was practising in afternoon. Leo, you go with Piper and check in her cabin. We will rendezvous here in five. Don't worry. We would have your bracelet by desert," Annabeth said. Everybody nodded and started going away.

"Need I ask what's so special about this bracelet?" I heard Luke ask Percy and Annabeth from some distance away.

"Do you have to?" Percy asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I got my answer," Luke said and went away.

"C'mon, Beauty Queen. We'll find your precious bracelet," Leo said and dragged me along.

Just as we were passing the clearing before the cabins and reached the first cabin that was Zeus', we heard voices. I recognised one very sharply.

"Leo wait!" I whispered to him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "Listen."

We waited behind a bush and tried to listen.

"Why did you follow me?" Jason asked, furious. Me and Leo exchanged looks, thinking that he might have seen us.

"I was worried about you," another voice said.

"Reyna," Leo mouthed at me. I nodded stiffly. "Oh boy! Silena is gonna kill me," he whispered more to himself than me.

"What?" I asked confused. But he just shushed me and went closer to the scene. I followed. We now positioned ourselves behind a boulder. I could now see both of them from there. Jason had his back towards us, standing in front of his old cabin and Reyna was a few feet away.

"Why did you leave the feast in between. You know the prophecy," Reyna continued.

"Why do you care?" Jason shouted at him.

"Because I'm your friend Jason," Reyna said, and took hold of his hand. I yelped but Leo covered my mouth before they heard us.

"No! I don't need any friends. Not anymore," Jason said and flunged her hand away from her grasp. I grinned evilly. Take that Reyna!

"That's because you are scared. Trust me, Jason. I won't betray you like her," Reyna said. Jason got startled and looked into her eyes.

"Let's show her my betrayal," I said and got up to beat some senses into her, but Leo caught hold of me and held onto me so I don't do anything stupid.

"'Embrace the opportunities that you get,'" Jason said and Leo, Reyna and I looked at him, confused. "Wonder if she meant this." He moved towards Reyna and I though he was gonna hug her or something, but shocked us all by kissing her... On the lips.

Leo looked at me, ready to hold me back. But I just sat there limply. It was like a car accident you never see coming. At the last moment, when the car is very close, your mind shuts down and your legs stop working. The impact happens, but for a moment, you still don't know how to react. Then it all hits hard on you and pain takes over.

I didn't realise that it had hit hard until a lone sob went out of my mouth. Jason and Reyna broke apart and turned their heads towards us. I just couldn't stand to face him just then. I did what every _strong_ girl would have done. I fled.

* * *

**Hmm... the last part was a bit grave so I'm gonna put a lot of humour in the next one. Surprised that how I would bring humour in the story after what happened just now? Stay tuned!**


	13. Are you sure its a Chirstmas Feast?

**Ok guys, before you all hit me for late update, I present to you my longest chapter ever exceeding 4000 words! Phew! Now that I have bribed you, I would like to respond to your glorious reviews!**

**AshleyDaughterofApollo- Honey check on Google or something. Humor can be spelt in your way _and _in my way. You live in USA so maybe you don't know. In British & Canadian english, 'humour' is used. I'm a writer. I know my spellings. **

**piperandjasontogetherforever- I'm sorry for late update. And you don't have to beg me! I will try to update as soon as possible. Thnx anyways :)**

**Halfblood Rusher- thnx for loving it so many times! LOLz!**

**kkgirl- Thnx! Oh and Luke is dead in the series, but as I mentioned in the beginning of the story, people like Silena, Beckendorf and Luke are alive in my fic.**

**Blooper- Don't worry! I will make sure to put in as much of Jealous Jason as I can, just for you!**

**DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo, Emchmi999 and guests- Thnx a lot guys!**

**nikitabella- Yes, you have said both the things many a times but I just don't ever get tired listening to it. And I would keep on telling the same to you if you don't get tired either. I love you and your review always makes my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The plot? Oh that's totally mine.**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I heard the voice and knew instantly who it was even though it was just a sob. I had heard her cry just twice before in my life and it had broken my heart both the times. Just like it did now, for the third time. I pulled back from Reyna and we both turned towards the direction from which the voice came. A silhouette leaped from behind a boulder and ran away. I looked at Reyna and she nodded and we both went towards the figure. But it had already gone away.

"Thanks for breaking my best friend's heart. Again."

I looked down, startled to see Leo sitting there behind the boulder. But he looked nothing like the Leo I knew. All hint of playfulness and mischievousness gone from his face. His features were turned in a grimace which I had never seen on his face. His eyes were ice cold and accusing and his voice was hard and severe. He got up and glared at me in the eyes. It was so accusing, I had to look away. He then turned them towards Reyna and she looked down too. I opened my mouth to say not sure what, but he just turned on his heels and stalked away.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about that kiss for a while," Reyna said and I looked at her thankfully. Just after I had kissed her, I realised that I wasn't ready to move on. So wasn't the world. She kept a hand on my shoulder once sympathetically. Then went away to join the feast.

I stood there for a moment or two, then turned to follow her. But just then I saw something gleaming from the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was. On the steps to my old cabin, there was a familiar bracelet. I went and picked it up. I didn't need to count the charms on it. It was thirteen. One for her every birthday except the last two. Thirteen wasn't a good number to end on. I sighed.

She must have thrown it awayof course. Why would she hold on to this now. I shoved my hand into my pocket and took out the two charms I had bought but never plucked the courage to give them to her. I did promise her one for every birthday. But I also promised her I would never hurt her. Guess promises are meant to be broken when it comes to me.

I placed the last two charms back and pocketed the bracelet. And went back to join the feast...

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The feast had somehow changed from a peaceful christmas eve dinner to a wild party.

Zeus and Poseidon were hugging repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry brother! I've always behaved so badly with you. Afterall, family is family," Zeus said.

"Yeah me too! I'm sorry for so many times I had raged war upon you," Poseidon said. "And Hades too!"

"Hades!" Zeus wailed and the two ran to hug Hades. The God of Underworld burst into tears.

"Crap! I knew my husband was gay _and_ incest," Hera said.

"Pardon me mam, but aren't you Zeus' sister and married to him?" Octavian asked. Hera glared at him and put his turban on fire. He screamed like a girl and started going round and round the table, panicked, then finally jumped into the lake. But then he saw someone inside, yelped and came out. Percy and Annabeth resurfaced from the lake, angry.

"Hey! This is our make out point!" Percy said.

"Yeah, find your own!" Annabeth said and the two went underwater again.

"Sorry! Didn't see the misletoe hanging overhead," Octavian said sarcastically.

"Well, it is there. Check it out," Percy said from underwater.

"What?" Octavian yelped and looked up. Blackjack was circling the lake, carrying a misletoe. Octavian nearly fainted.

Aphrodite and Ares were making out under a misletoe tied to a tree, children of Ares were groaning and feeling like puking while kids of Aphrodite were 'Awwing'.

Apollo had got on the table, and plucked all the mistletoes to place them over his head and said, "I want a kiss too!"

Artemis was also carrying a misletoe and trying to catch hold of Hermes who looked scared and tried to run away.

"Oh c'mon! Just one kiss!" Artemis said.

"No! You're gonna kill me as soon as the hangover ends," Hermes wailed and ran for his life.

Athena stomped towards where Poseidon was having brotherly bonding and kissed him. Everyone gasped.

"You just broke your oath of being maiden forever," Zeus said.

"No dad. That will be broken if I had sex with him," Athena said.

"Let's do it!" Poseidon said, laughing like a maniac.

Demeter had got this crazy idea. She was sitting with Hephaestus and repeatedly calling, "Hephaestus! Vulcan! Hephaestus! Vulcan!" Because of this he was repeatedly changing from his Latin form to Greek and then back again.

"Ugh! I'm gonna have migraine!" Hephaestus cried.

"No Chris! I'm not kissing you in public!" Clarisse screeched and was dodging her boyfriend. "It would ruin my repo!"

"Oh c'mon baby! Just one kiss!" Chris yelled and followed her.

"Connor! How dare you kiss my girlfriend!" Travis screamed wildly, running after him.

"Oh c'mon! We were under the misletoe together. She wasn't even that good!"Connor said, running away.

Katie was following close and she yelled, "Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready! Bring it on!"

Tyson was making out with Juniper and Grover was making out with Ella which had many eyebrows raised.

Luke felt dizzy and layed down on the ground.

"Whoops! Are you alright there?"

Luke looked up to see a beautiful blonde bending over him, concerned.

"I don't know. But tell me, who is spinning the camp repeatedly?" Luke asked.

The girl layed down beside him on the ground. "I don't know. Maybe its like the movie 2012 and the world is coming to an end!" The girl gasped.

"It's 2013 right now," Luke pointed.

"Maybe Apocalypse got late on the airport!" The girl said.

"You're so witty! Are you Athena's daughter?"

"Nope! Aphrodite's," the girl said.

"Ah! Another one. Tell me, do you have an ex boyfriend whom you're still madly in love with?"

"No, but that story sounds familiar," the girl said, deep in thought.

"Cool. So as the world is supposed to be coming to an end, may I have the last kiss?" Luke asked.

"Why?" the girl asked, giggling.

"Well, we do have misletoe over us," Luke pointed out and sure there was a misletoe hanging over them. The girl giggled and the two starting making out.

Meanwhile Thalia and Nico had got on the table and were talking to Hunters of Artemis.

"No girls! I'm serious. Me and Corpsebreath have been dating for a week now. Secretly of course. You know how Lady Artemis is," Thalia said.

"Yeah! We're on the third phase and by next week we can even have a layover!" Nico said and Thalia kicked him in his *****.

"Now what do you say about a layover?" Thalia asked, cocking her eyebrow as Nico howled in pain.

"Not sure if I would ever be able to now," Nico said, glaring at her and clutching his essentials.

Just then, Reyna came there and was flabbergasted. Jason soon joined her.

"I just left for ten minutes and _this_ happened," Jason said.

"The Greeks have no tact whatsoever," Reyna said.

Just then Dakota screamed, "You know I always stick to the Kool Aid, but this punch is something."

"Oh yeah? Then how about this?" Gwen said and kissed him.

"Even better!" Dakota said, dazzled.

Jason gave Reyna a hard look. "Well, you can't blame it all on the Greeks," Reyna said sheepishly.

Just then Leo and Hazel came running, followed by a turtle. Leo had a stick of wood in his one hand and the other was blazing with fire.

"Aw c'mon! A turtle? That's the best you can do?" Leo said.

The turtle suddenly phased into an exhausted Frank. "What? You try it while the world is spinning."

"You want the firewood back? Then take it," Leo taunted and took his blazing hand dangerously close to the firewood. Frank yelped. He ran towards Leo to take it but Leo threw it to Hazel. She giggled and shook it tauntingly towards Frank. The two started playing catch-catch with it while Frank tried to snatch it midway.

"What is going on?" Jason looked up to see Silena, Beckendorf, Drew and Will coming through.

"You tell me," Jason said. "I came here to find them like _this_."

"Well, after Piper came back from her little encounter with you," Silena said, accusingly. "-she had some punch and started behaving very erotically."

"As in?" Reyna asked.

"As in she jumped on the table and announced that she's opening a kissing booth under the biggest misletoe on the Christmas Tree and that she would provide her service for free. Some guys from Ares and Apollo cabin had already agreed and jumped on the table. I pulled her out before she did something stupid and we took her to her cabin and laid her down in her bed for some rest. I thought she was in shock or something. And now when we come back, everyone seems like they have caught Piper's shock," Silena said.

"Yeah I noticed. But first I have more important task on hand. Tell me again the names of those Ares and Apollo kids," Jason said, menacingly.

"Not important, Jason," Reyna said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, not for _you_," Jason said.

"She started behaving weirdly after the punch you said?" Reyna asked, ignoring Jason.

"Yup," Drew said.

"Then its spiked," Reyna said.

"What? No, it's not possible. I was keeping an eye on everything. I'm pretty sure I'd have know if someone spiked it," Silena said. Then she looked around and saw Leo and called out for him. "Hey Leo! Come over here!"

Leo looked at her and said, "What? I'm in a middle of something here."

"Come here! Now!" Silena screamed. Leo groaned and threw away the firewood. Frank caught it midway.

"Yes! My precious firewood! I love you the most in the whole wide world," Frank said rubbing it against his cheek.

"What?" Hazel said, angry.

"What now?" Leo asked Silena.

"I thought I told you to keep her occupied," Silena hissed.

"Who?" Reyna asked but she ignored her.

"Oh you mean the Warrior Princess? Wait, I'll do it now," Leo said and before it dawned on her, he kissed Reyna. "See? Now can I get back to Frank's firewood?"

"Everyone needs to just stop kissing me!" Reyna wailed.

"Wait Leo, do you feel a bit woozy?" Jason asked.

"Now that you mention it..."

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since I drank that punch of course," Leo said and stalked away.

Everyone looks at Silena. "The punch is spiked alright. And I know who did it. This is so messed up. I convinced Piper with so much difficulty and she doesn't even get to sing."

"Wait, Piper was gonna sing?" Jason asked, frowning.

"Yeah, so?" Drew asked sharply.

"What's your damage?" Jason asked her.

"Apart from the fact you're ruining my friend's life? No damage at all," Drew said, ready to charge, but Will restrained her.

"There they are!' Silena said suddenly and everyone looked up to see where she was pointing. Castor and Pollux were hiding under the table, watching the scene and laughing out loud. They saw us looking at them and fled.

"Let's catch the culprits," Silena said wildly and ran after them.

The others exchanged surprised looks and followed.

The two ran to the Big House where Mr. D was sitting on an armchair in the porch.

"Dad! Save us!" Pollux said.

"What did you two do now?" Dionysus asked.

The two brothers exchanged looks.

"You tell him," Pollux said.

"No, you tell him," Castor said.

"Fine! We spiked the punch. Everyone, Gods and demigods, were going totally balmy. Now Silena got to know and she's on warpath," Pollux said.

"What? You two spiked the punch?" Mr. D asked sharply.

The two flinched. "Sorry dad," Castor said.

"Are you mad? That's so cool!" Mr D said.

"Is it?" Pollux said. Castor elbowed him. "I mean, of course it is."

Just as the small sane group was running towards the Big House, they heard a drum roll. They stopped on their track and looked for the source. A band was setting up its acoustics on the dinner table itself.

"Will, that is your brothers' band right? The Apollo's Sons from New York?" Drew asked.

"Yes, it is," Will said.

"Don't they know that the performance has been canceled?" Silena asked.

"I told them... right before I offered them punch," Will said sheepishly and everyone groaned.

"Hey is that... Oh no!" Jason exclaimed and ran back towards the pavilion.

"What's up with him?" Drew asked

"Uh... guys? Doesn't that figure getting up on the table looks strangely familiar..." Reyna trailed off.

"But I laid her down to sleep!" Silena said.

"Well... she _was_ high," Will said.

They all followed Jason at full speed.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I was hoping that I could reach there before she does something stupid, but obviously, luck's not my thing. Just as I was in the hearing range, Piper started speaking in her mike.

"Good eveniiiiiiiiiiing New York!" Piper screamed. I rolled my eyes. Old habits die hard. I moved closer to the table to listen properly. Maybe I can sneak her out somehow... Aww! Who am I kidding? I _so_ wanted to hear her sing again. Reyna and others soon joined me.

The drummer hissed in her ear, "This is Long Island Sound. Or at least say Camp-Half Blood!"

Piper giggled and said, "Oops! Good eveniiiiiiiing Camp Half-Blood, my fellow gods and of course the stupid Romans too."

"Hey!" Hazel and Frank complained

"Oh except those two," Piper corrected. "But especially your praetors, they suck!"

Everyone cheered, Octavian the most.

"See? I've been trying to tell that to these guys for eons," Octavian said.

"I'll show her who sucks," Reyna said walking towards her, but I caught her wrist.

"You stay right here," I told her.

"But-"

"Not now, Reyna," I warned her.

"Now! My dearest sister there," Piper said and pointed towards Silena. "- wanted me to sing a _carol_ for you all." Everyone booed. "Exactly. But now I've had a change of heart. I'm rather gonna sing what I think about a certain someone here." Everyone roared.

"That's my daughter!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Okay guys, gear up the tempo," Piper told the guys from Apollo's Sons. She whispered something in the lead guitarist's ear.

"Anything for you, sweet cheeks," he said, grinning.

"I'll show him sweet cheeks," I roared and charged towards him but Reyna caught my collar.

"Not now, Jason. Remember?" Reyna sneered. I didn't realise I was so angry until Reyna yelped and withdrew her hand.

"You shocked me!" Reyna said accusingly.

Just then the band started playing the song.

"Uh-oh... isn't that..." Silena trailed off as Piper started singing.

_**You had it all the day you told me-told me you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me-fool me completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**_

It has been years since she last sang, but she was amazing as usual. Her usual faltered expressions were now twisted in this elegance which made all the guys beg for her. Her eyes now changed to pacific blue, shining with excitement. This was what she was best at. Everyone in the crowd cheered and started swaying with the tune. It looked like a mad concert out here.  
_**  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me **_

She pointed at me now, as her eyes found me in the crowd. Everyone was now looking at me and I felt a need to hide somewhere. But I steadied myself, and met her accusing stare.

_**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me **_(she pointed at herself, cocking an eyebrow) _**and mess with her **_(she pointed at Reyna, who had folded her arms and looked pissed)

_**so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**_

She now took her mike out of the stand and started walking towards me on the table with a flattering swagger. I tried to back away but now I was surrounded by drunk Demigods and Gods who were obviously on team Piper. They pushed me back towards the table.

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through

Now she was standing just in front of me. She bent down so that our eyes were on the same level. _**  
So oh Mister player **_(she pulled my cheek and a couple of girls from Aphrodite behind me giggled) _**do you feel like the man now? **_(she now pulled my collar)_**  
And I bet your nervous **_(she touched my nose like I was a little kid in front of her) _**cause this song makes you freak out **_

She jumped down the table and swayed with the crowd while moving through them.

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me? And mess with her. So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

She walked towards Reyna now, who didn't look very smug at the moment. If I didn't know her better, I'd have said she looked scared. Piper whispered something in her ear. Reyna nodded like her pet dog and stalked away. I was just wondering where she went when Piper came to me again. Oh hell!

I know I'm being bitter but I'm drag your wonder  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after

She grabbed my collar again and made me look in her eyes.

_**For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game**_

Her eyes were now numb. I felt like saying something to comfort her, but couldn't because of the round of guilt that washed over me._**  
**_

_**You had it all  
**_

Just then I heard a splash and looked up to see that someone had jumped in the lake... Uh-oh... Reyna...

I was going to save her, but Piper and the others blocked my way. But just then Will and Charlie jumped into the lake too. So I knew she'd be alright.

_**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me, and mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**_

She finished the song and she still had me by my collar.

"That was amazing," I told her.

"Wasn't supposed to be for you," she said, huffing, and letting go of me. "Now excuse me, I've got business with the guitarist, the drummer and then maybe the guy on the synthesiser too!" She turned and started going away, but I caught her by her waist and sticked her close to me.

"Oh no, young lady. You're not going anywhere," I ordered her.

"Not my babysitter anymore, remember?" she reminded me.

"Yeah, but as your ex, it is my duty to stop you from being irresponsible!" I said.

"You didn't mind me being irresponsible with you!" she said, struggling from my grasp.

"Yeah well... that was a different thing," I said sheepishly.

"Hey Jason!" Silena called out to me from beside the lake. An angry and murderous Reyna was just being gotten out of the lake, out of the grasps of the nymphs by Will and Charlie. "We've got Reyna. I'll try to get everyone in control. Drew would help me with her charmspeak. Now before Piper orders anyone else with her charmspeak, please take her to her cabin and keep her there," she told me and turned around, looking about. "And where are Tyson and Ella now when I need them!"

"Alright," I said to myself, picked Piper up while she complained and slunged her over my shoulder.

"You put me down right now, Jason Grace," she said. The charmspeak was dawning on me, so I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and carried her to her cabin.

Just as we were inside the cabin, she bit me. I screamed and dropped her.

"Oww!" she said.

"Sorry! But it wasn't my fault because you bit me," I said, picked her up again and set her down on her bed.

"Your fault was that you kissed the Warrior Princess," she squealed. I examined my hand where she bit me, it had left a red mark. Damn she's tough.

"Your fault was that you were stalking me," I accused her. Well it was nothing compared to my kiss but still.

"No! I was looking for my bracelet, you fat-head," she said.

"Bracelet? But didn't you throw it away?" I asked, surprised.

"No! You see, unlike some people I don't break my promises. And I promised my best friend that I'd always keep it with me. Whatever happens," she said, and despite her being high, I clearly saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Then, I guess you'd like it back," I said and took out the bracelet from my pocket.

Her eyes got wide, snatched it from my grasp and she screamed, "You thief! What were you thinking? Giving it to Reyna, I guess. But let me get this straight. This happens to be my most prized possession. And I'm not gonna give it to anyone, I repeat anyone. Got it?"

I startled and said, "Got it."

"Good," she said and rolled around so that her back was on my side.

Someone cleared his throat. It was Tyson on the window.

"What is it, Tyson?" I asked him.

"Look above you," he said, pointing. I did and raised my eyebrows. It was a misletoe hanging above Piper's bed where we were seated.

"Where did it come from? It wasn't there a minute ago," I asked, surprised.

"I did that!" Ella said happily, joining Tyson on the window.

"Now, kiss her!" Tyson exclaimed.

"This is not the time for that, Tyson," I told him.

"No! You know the rules! Kiss her!" Tyson said, near to tears.

"Okay, Tyson! Just don't cry!" I said, quickly. Then turned to Piper and asked her tenderly, "Piper?"

"What?" she sneered.

"You're still high?" I asked.

"My head hasn't started hurting and the world is still spinning, so I guess yes," she said, then got suspicious, faced me again and asked, "Why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to do this," I said, and before she could understand, I kissed her. I kept it short, and just let our lips touch for a second. The familiar grape flavour lip gloss got on my tongue and I pulled away. Cinnamon. She smelled of cinnamon as usual. I so wanted to deepen the kiss, but it would only hurt more afterwards...

"Oh boy! I should get high more often," she said, grinning dizzily. I had this urgent feeling of treasuring this moment... "I'll try to hold on to this."

"I'd rather you not," I said sadly. She curled up and put her head in my lap. In two seconds, she was snoring. I laughed. Just like the old times. I never minded Piper using me for a pillow. She had a cute way of breathing when she slept—inhaling through the nose, exhaling with a little puff through the mouth... I never thought I'd see it again...

"Aww!"

I got startled and looked up, totally forgetting that Tyson and Ella were there.

"Now, time for phase 2!" Ella said and Tyson nodded.

"Wait! What phase 2?" I asked.

"We lock the exits of course," Tyson said and earned a smack on his head.

"You weren't supposed to tell him," Ella said and the two slammed the window shut and their was a sound of bolting.

Understanding dawned on me and I tried to get up and reach for the door but Piper's head was still on my lap and I didn't want to wake her up. As I started to tentatively remove her, there was another sound of bolting from the door this time. I sighed.

"Guess we are stuck," I said to myself, and regained my place under her. I looked down at her. A strand of hair was stuck on her lip gloss. I tentatively brushed it away.

"It's just fine with me," Piper mumbled in her half sleep state.

I smiled despite myself. This girl just drives me crazy even when I try to hate her. How would I ever resist her for the rest of my life...

* * *

**R&R guys!**

**The song was Beggin' On Your Knees by Victoria Justice. So obviously I don't own it either.**


	14. The Real Pilot

**My first flashback! Yipee! This is no doubt dedicated to nikitabella! See, I ended up doing it just as you wanted. Third person POV and on Christmas Eve! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything exept the plot!**

**Oh and thnx to all the guys who reviewed!**

* * *

*_Flashback 1*_

_**Nobody's POV**_

_"Jeez,Thals! I'd be fine!" Jason said, slapping her sisters hands away from his hair. She had spent almost half the car ride fussing over his hair and clothes._

_"Oh c'mon Jase! It's your first day in new school. Mom should be the one fussing over you. But she had her 'Tanning appointment'. I mean, what kind of mother does that?" Thalia said, pouting._

_Their mom was an infamous actress in a television soap opera. But last month she got an offer from the Hollywood. So they had shifted to Los Angeles. Thalia and Jason were starting anew in LA High School. The school for most posh and richest families in town. And it being the Hollywood town, there were lots of celebrities' kids._

_"It's your first day in new school too!" Jason pointed._

_"But I'm in second standard. And you are in kindergarten. Kindergarten first day is always special," Thalia said._

_"Was she there for yours?" Jason asked._

_"No," Thalia admitted._

_"Then I don't want her there for mine either," Jason said._

_"Aww!" Thalia said, trying to hug her brother. He just pulled back._

_"Uh-uh. No hugs! I'm a big guy now!" Jason said pouting._

_Thalia gave up and said, "Okay, big guy. School's here."_

_Jason looked up and gasped. The building was magnificent. In fact it didn't look like a school. It was this round glass structure with beautiful garden around._

_Thalia let out a whistle. "Mommy dearest must be getting paid up front."_

_Jason was so speechless, he just nodded._

_"Thanks Carl!" Thalia said to the driver, jumping out from the car._

_"No problem Miss Grace," he said, then looked back and found Jason still sitting there. "Are you not going, Mr Grace?"_

_Jason startled and looked up. "Huh? What? Oh I'm just going." He shouldered his bag and hopped out of the car. Carl drove away but not before informing us he'd be there in the dispersal too as their mom had some work to take care of._

_"So, little brother? Ready to meet the snobbish, self-centered and arrogant children of our Mom's possible co-stars?" Thalia asked, as they started walking towards the gate._

_"First of all, don't call me that. And second, I don't think they will be snobbish. At least not all of the-" Just then Jason bumped into someone._

_"Sorry!" Jason said hurriedly. He then looked down to see who it was. It was a little girl, around his age. But Jason was past noticing that because he was busy being knocked out. She was shorter than him, but not that short. Her hair were chocolate brown with thin braided stands on the sides of her face. She had a nice tan and her features were perfect. Her eyes were... Jason couldn't decide on one color. They kept changing from blue to green to brown to grey... She was wearing a blue denim frock with sneakers. Her bag had fallen from the collision. So he bent down and picked it up for her. She snatched it back from his hands. Instead of shouldering her bag, she was carrying it in her hands. Jason made a mental note on asking her afterwards._

_"Look which way you're going much?" the girl sneered._

_"Excuse me!" Thalia said, and tried to get in between them but Jason pulled her back._

_"I can fight my own fights," Jason told her. He looked back at the girl and caught her staring at him. She blushed and looked down._

_"Listen, I don't want any trouble but-" Jason was saying but she interrupted._

_"Let me guess," she said, smug. "-Your dad owns this school? Or he owns the Hollywood? I don't really care. Because I just don't get inti-inti... Ugh! What was the word?"_

_"Intimidated?" Thalia offered. Jason glared at her. "What? You said you can fight your own fights."_

_"But that doesn't mean you will take her side!" Jason complained._

_"I didn't. I was just helping her with a word. C'mon! She must be around your age. How the hell she could have said 'intimidated'? Do you even know what it means?"_

_"'Course I do!" Jason said._

_"What does it mean then?" Thalia asked, folding her hands._

_"It means... okay I don't know," Jason said sheepishly._

_"Ha! One point to this little girl!" Thalia said. She then looked up and saw no one was there. "Huh?"_

_"Where did she go?" Jason asked, anxious._

_"Does it matter? C'mon. Or we would be late on our very first day," Thalia said, and started walking ahead._

_Jason looked around just once more. He then saw something fallen on the floor. It was the Twin Turtle Doves- the type you see on Christmas trees- made wholly of glass. It was beautiful._

_**Just like its owner**, Jason thought._

_"Hey Thalia!" He called out to his sister. She stopped in her track and looked back._

_"What?" she asked irritated._

_"I think that girl dropped something," he said._

_"Good. Now you get to talk to her, but this time don't drool and gaze at her stupidly," Thalia said._

_"Shut up!" Jason said, pocketed the doves and joined her._

_"But I've got to warn you. She seemed hostile, this one," Thalia said._

_"I live with you. I think I can handle hostile," Jason told her, cocking an eyebrow._

_"Oh yeah?" Thalia said, stopping in her tracks. "You think I'm hostile?"_

_Jason stepped back from her."Thalia! No!"_

_"Oh you're so gonna get it," she said and started tickling him furiously. He burst out laughing._

_"Well, well, well. Whom do we have here?"_

_The two looked up and saw a group of boys around Jason's age standing at the building entrance. The guy who had spoken was of course the leader of the gang seeing how he was standing a bit ahead of others._

_The new guy had dark hair cut Superman style, a deep tan, and teeth so white they should've come with a warning label: do not stare directly at teeth, permanent blindness may occur. He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, Western jeans and boots, and he smiled like he was God's gift to juvenile delinquent girls everywhere. Jason hated him instantly._

_"Thalia and Jason Grace. Your Mom's the new talk in the industry, isn't she?" He moved towards them. The other boys followed him like his personal bodyguards. He checked out both of them, instantly lost interest in Thalia as she was older, but he was all to have Jason as a game._

_"Aww! Sister's brother, aren't you?" he asked obnoxiously._

_"Lot more than that, I assure you," Jason said, his teeth clenched._

_"Ooooooh! I'm scared!" he said._

_"You should be, Dylan," someone said from behind them. It was the school principal, Miss Chera Horkios. Jason and Thalia laughed out loud when their Mom first told the name. They got a hell of a lecture for that one._

_She was tall, a bit lean but had her curves which were evident even when she was wearing a white shirt, black coat and black long pencil skirt. Her features were elegant even when turned in a grimace at that moment. But her eyes steal the show with the scary dark glint._

_"Miss Horkios. I was just welcoming our guests," Dylan said cheekily, and flashed his too much white teeth. Jason felt like breaking them._

_"Yeah, I saw it alright. You, Miss Grace and Mr Grace can stay back after school today for detention," she said._

_"But we didn't do anything!" Thalia and Jason said at the same time._

_"That is not for you to decide. Now, off to your classes or I can make the detention last for a week," she snapped and walked inside._

_"As if the bitchy students weren't enough. We got ourselves a bitchy Princi. Just perfect," Thalia mumbled._

_"Later Grace," Dylan said and walked inside too._

_Jason couldn't let him have the last word. "Sooner than you realise, **Dylan**."_

_"Congratulations brother. We haven't even entered the school and you've got yourself two enemies already," Thalia said._

_"Oh shut up! You know I didn't do anything," Jason grumbled and the two entered inside. They walked up to the reception. A woman was standing there. She was pretty in an elvish way. She was petite and had an ageless face with a bit pointed ears. She had dark hair and brown eyes that twinkled cheerfully. She was talking on the phone, but when she saw them, she quickly finished the call, disconnected and addressed them._

_"Hello. I am Mellie. The receptionist," she said, and giggled, like something was funny in her line._

_"Ah, I wouldn't have known," Thalia said, looking at her warily._

_"You two must be Thalia and Jason Grace. The new kids. Here I have your schedule for your classes," she handed both of them their respective schedule. "Your homeroom have already started so you two better hurry! Have a nice day!"_

_The two asked Mellie directions of their respective homeroom classes. Thalia offered to drop Jason to his class but he declined. The two parted their ways promising to meet in lunch._

_Jason finally found his class and came to a standstill. He took a deep breath and entered the class. Luckily, he was on time as there was no teacher about. He looked around the room. He saw that all the kids had gathered at the back of the class. He tried to see through by standing on his toes but didn't manage it. So he walked towards them and squeezed through them._

_What he saw made Jason's skin crackle in anger. Literally._

_The girl he had met earlier, was lying there on the floor. Her hair were falling out of her braid and her eyes looked bloodshot. As if she was all to cry but was just not ready to give up. Jason understood that she was not one of those girls._

_"What happened Pipey? Got enough already?" It was the Dylan guy again. Jason internally groaned. It was just his luck that he was in his class. But he thought it kinda balanced out since the pretty girl was in his class too. Dylan was holding the girl's bag and taunting her with it by dangling it just within her reach. When she tried to snatch it back, he threw it over his head so it landed on this tall cupboard which probably none of the kindergarten kid could reach._

_Pipey, or whatever her name was, got up and faced him bravely. She forgot the bag for a minute and focused on him._

_"Nope. Why? Is that all you got? I mean c'mon! Getting your maniac friends to snatch my bag and tripping me doesn't make you strong," she sneered._

_"Oh don't be a spoil spot. I'm just asking you to sing us a Cherokee song. Don't tell me you don't know one. Your dad won't be proud," he said._

_"Neither her mom I bet," a girl from the crowd said. She was standing with a group of girls who kept snickering, looking at Piper. Jason figured these girls were the popular clique. They wore matching pink frocks and enough makeup for a Halloween party. __"Oops sorry, Piper. You never knew your mom. Bet she abandoned you right after she saw your face!" All the girls along with Dylan's group started laughing. All the others just looked troubled. Guess they were all afraid of these two groups. Jason understood that feeling very well._

_Meanwhile Piper was boiling angry. She jumped on the bitchy girl, the two fell- Piper on top of the bitchy girl- and started hitting her hard while the bitchy girl started shrieking._

_Cute, smart __**and** violent. Jason was definitely liking this girl._

_Meanwhile the bitchy girl's friends were debating if they should help her and risk ruining their dresses._

_"Isabel!" Dylan on the other hand had no such issues. He dropped Piper's bag and tried to grab Piper but Jason took that as a cue to jump in. He caught Dylan by the scruff of his neck and dragged him aside._

_"Oh no, you won't. It's a girl fight. Unless you're a girl. Then you're all good to go ahead," Jason told him. This time everyone laughed. Except of course Piper, who was busy hitting, and Isabel, who was busy being hitten._

_"Let go off me, you freak," Dylan said, shrugging Jason off. "Do you know who I am?"_

_"A snobbish and arrogant ass you mean?" Jason asked. This made everyone laugh even louder._

_"You!" Dylan cried and raised his hand to punch him. Jason caught it and punched Dylan in the face instead. He cried in pain and caught hold of his eye where Jason had hit him._

_He hopped around in pain while his minions watched him in confusion, waiting for an order. Jason took it as a chance and looked down to check on Piper and Isabel. It seemed that Piper wasn't finished yet. She was still hitting Isabel furiously. Jason thought it was time to intervene._

_"Hey! Hey! I guess its enough!" Jason said, trying to pull at Piper's shoulders. She didn't budge. Jason then tried to pull her back with force. This seemed to infuriate her as she threw a punch at the back blindly, which hit Jason's nose._

_"Oww!" He cried in pain and pulled back. This seemed to get Piper's attention. She got up from Isabel, who had started crying while her group girls had surrounded her. Piper then turned around and said quickly, "Sorry." She then looked down and recognised Jason from earlier._

_Jason smirked. "Look bhich bay you hit buch?"_

_Piper understood and laughed. "Did you just call me bitch?"_

_"You did hit be on by nose," Jason said, still clutching his nose._

_She sobered and said, "Listen, I don't want any trouble but-"_

_"Let me guess," he said, letting go of his nose finally. "-Your dad owns this school? Or he owns the Hollywood? I don't really care. Because I just don't get inti-inti... What was the word?"_

_Piper gasped. "Blood!"_

_"I thought it was inti- uh... something," Jason said, raising his eyebrows._

_"No! Blood! Your nose is bleeding!" Piper said, took out her handkerchief from her pocket and started dabbing on his nose. Her kaleidoscopic eyes were for the first time filled with concern instead of anger. Jason sighed internally. He can get used to it._

_"Don't touch it!" Dylan screamed as one of his friends, who was examining his eye, accidentally touched it._

_Piper looked up and grinned. She then looked down at Jason and asked, "Did you do that?"_

_"Well... it wasn't as good as you did, but yup! That would be me. Your saviour," Jason said, grinning. Piper smacked him on his shoulder playfully._

_"What is this going on!" Everyone looked up to see a furious Miss Horkios on the door. Some kid had gone and fetched her. One of Isabel's friend took it as a chance and said, "Miss Horkios. It's all Piper's fault. She hit Isabel so much. She isn't even responding now!"_

_"And Jason hit me!" Dylan said, showing her his blackened eye. "How will I ever act in the movies now!"_

_"Call the nurse from the medical room. Now!" she screamed on one guy near her. She then bent down to examine Isabel and Dylan._

_"Mam, Jason's hurt too," Piper said._

_"From all I can gather, it was him who started the fight, so I don't really care," she snapped at Piper._

_"But mam, you haven't even heard our side of the story!" Piper complained._

_"Not another word Miss McLean. You and Mr Grace have just gotten yourself a week's detention," she snarled._

_Piper opened her mouth to complain but Jason covered her mouth before she did._

_"It's alright Piper. Forget it. I'd be fine," Jason assured her. She still looked worried._

_The school nurse came. She first checked Isabel and said she was unhurt except some bruises, but had a fainting fit probably from worrying over the marks they would leave. Dylan had a bruised eye which was patched up with a bag of cold ice. The nurse insisted on mending Jason's nose too, much to Miss Horkios' annoyance. She cleaned it and bandaged it and gave him an aspirin in case of pain._

_"You know, its nice you two are friends now. Made for each other. A girl abandoned by her mother and a boy abandoned by his father. Just perfect," Dylan whispered to Piper and Jason when Miss Horkios was talking to the nurse. Jason held his ground but Piper was furious._

_"Since I'm having detention anyways, then I guess another week won't hurt me," Piper said and before Jason could understand, she lashed out and punched Dylan hard on his unhurt eye._

_"Aaaaaaagghhhh!"_

_Everyone now turned their attention towards them. Dylan was now sprawled on the floor holding on to his other eye. The nurse quickly got to work, slapped his hand away from his eye so that Dylan was revealed sporting both bruised eyes. The whole class burst into laughter._

_"Mr Grace. Miss McLean. In my office. Now!" Miss Horkios screamed and stamped outside._

_"Is she always like that?" Jason asked._

_"I... don't know," Piper said, confused."But I think we should rather go. Or she would be even more furious."_

_"Okay," Jason said and the two started going out. Just then the bell rung and all the kids went outside the class too. "Oh wait!" He turned around and went back inside. Piper waited outside, confused. He came out with his bag shouldered and Piper's bag in her hand. "You forgot this."_

_"Thanks!" Piper said and took it. The two resumed walking but suddenly Piper stopped in her track. Jason saw and stopped too._

_"What?" Jason asked._

_"How did you get it down?" Piper asked, surprised._

_"Uh... I climbed?" Jason said, not even convincing himself._

_"Climbed on what? It was so up high!" Piper said, narrowing her eyes, suspicious._

_"I had practise climbing on trees," Jason said._

_"Oh," Piper said, not wholly convinced. The two resumed walking._

_"Can I ask you something?" Jason asked._

_"Yes," Piper said._

_"Why do you carry your bag in hand instead of shouldering it?" Jason asked._

_"Wasn't it kind of obvious from what happened just now?" Piper asked._

_"You can shoulder it now. I promise I won't let anyone take it," Jason said sincerely._

_"Oh... um, thanks," Piper said blushing and shouldered her bag. Jason blushed too and ran his hand through his hair. Piper got caught up in the moment._

_"What?" Jason asked, feeling self conscious._

_"Nothing," Piper said looking away. Her blush became even more prominent. "Her office is this way."_

_The first room was small. A woman in her early thirties was sitting there typing furiously. She looked up briefly and rolled her eyes when she saw Piper._

_"You again Miss McLean," she said monotonously, resuming her work._

_"Can't help it, Miss Eris," Piper said sheepishly._

_"She has a visitor. Wait here," she told them._

_Piper and Jason took a seat on the couch at the corner._

_"So..." Jason said._

_"So?' Piper asked, raising her eyebrows. The two looked at each other and laughed._

_"We haven't officially met. I'm Jason," he said, offering his hand._

_"Piper," she said and shook his hand briefly._

_"So, you're a Cherokee?" Jason asked._

_"You've got problem with that?" Piper asked, narrowing his eyes._

_"No! I love Cherokees!" Jason said, then realised what he said and blushed. "I mean in general."_

_"What? Of course in general! You didn't need to explain!" Piper said, blushing for him too._

_There was this awkward silence. Piper was the first to break it._

_"I'm sorry by the way," Piper told him._

_"For what?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows._

_"For earlier when I screamed at you," Piper said sheepishly._

_"Its okay. But I do wonder what that was about," Jason said, grinning._

_"Uh... well... you see I don't like people here. Here it is all mean, selfish, spoilt rich kind of crowd. Well majority is. And they always bully me because I'm not like them. So I tend to keep to myself. And well when I ran into you... you just seem one of them you know... You have that kind of looks," she explained, her eyes on the floor._

_"Yeah well, that was a very good way to tell me that I have mean, selfish, spoilt rich boy kind of look," Jason said, smirking._

_Piper laughed. "That's not what I meant!"_

_"Jokes apart, I don't think there was any need to apologise for that. The nose hurt more than the remark," Jason said, patting his bandaged nose and pouting._

_"Sorry!" Piper said flinching. Jason laughed._

_"I was just joking, you silly. It didn't hurt a bit even at the time you hit me. And I'm absolutely not saying that to impress you with my strength," Jason said with a straight face._

_Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."_

_"Mr Grace, Miss McLean; you two can go in now," Miss Eris said._

_The two got up._

_Jason looked at Piper, nervous, and asked, "Is she scary?"_

_"Very," Piper replied calmly. "Just keep your mouth shut and speak only when asked to. You'd be just fine."_

_"Oh boy, I wonder what Thalia would say when she comes to know I ended up in trouble on the very first day," Jason said, more to himself than Piper._

_"What are you doing here, little brother?"_

_Jason looked up to see Thalia coming out of Principal's room._

_"Thalia! You too?" Jason asked._

_"First day in new school and me not making it to the Princi's office? Impossible! But I'm kinda impressed you made it too! What did you do?"_

_"Some kids were bullying Piper here, so I was just helping her and punched a guy in his eye. Not that she needed my help. She nearly killed a girl and punched the same guy in his unhurt eye," Jason told her._

_"She was nothing near being killed but I would have loved that too," Piper said._

_"Ah! The girl who gave us the warming welcome. Knew you were a tough one. So that means you gave her the doves?" Thalia asked._

_"Doves? Oh I nearly forgot!" Jason shuffled in her pocket and brought out the twin turtle doves. He offered it to Piper. "You dropped these outside. I guess it must have fallen when we collided."_

_Piper took it and examined it."Thanks," Piper said. Jason didn't think she looked happy to see it._

_"What happened to your nose!" Thalia exclaimed suddenly. Jason startled._

_"Oh this? Well, I learnt today not to try and stop Piper from murdering people, especially when she is on warpath," Jason said._

_"For the last time, I wasn't gonna kill her! Jeez!" Piper said._

_"What did __you do?" Jason asked Thalia._

_"I accidentally hit the Football Team coach with the Football who said that I can't play Football as I am a girl, especially not as quarterback," Thalia said. "You know, accidentally."_

_"Right," Jason said, rolling his eyes._

_"Go on inside. But be careful. This one is hostile. More than your new girlfriend," Thalia said._

_"Not my girlfriend!" Jason said the same time Piper said, "Not his girlfriend!"_

_"Creepy," Thalia said and walked out of the room._

_"So that was my sister," Jason said._

_"Scared to see the rest of your family," Piper said._

_"Just my mom, you mean?" Jason asked sad._

_"I'm sorry! I forgot!" Piper said quickly. "I'll do anything to take it back!"_

_"Anything?" Jason asked, smiling evilly. "Then tell me what's the thing about the twin doves?"_

_"It was from my mom," Piper said, looking away from Jason. "My dad told me she wanted me to have one of it and give the another one to a special person in my life."_

_"Why didn't you give it away till now?" Jason asked, frowning._

_"Never found one," Piper said._

_"Oh," Jason said._

_"Let alone a special person, I never even have a special fr- um- why are you smiling?"_

_"Nothing." Jason tried to kill the smile._

_"Whatever," Piper said, shrugging. She opened the door and the two entered inside to the greatest danger of their life for the time being. A long boring sermon from the hag._

* * *

**Does the last part ring any bells? Preview to the reviewer who answers first!**


	15. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Okay guys, you got me wrong. I meant to say if _this dialogue exchange_ sounds somewhat familiar?**

_"Why didn't you give it away till now?" Jason asked, frowning._

_"Never found one," Piper said._

_"Oh," Jason said._

_"Let alone a special person, I never even have had a special fr- um- why are you smiling?"_

_"Nothing." Jason tried to kill the smile._

**If it does, then review and tell me and I will PM the first one to tell a preview! C'mon guys! Its easy!**

* * *

**nikitabella- Happy to help, thankyou, and not a lesbo but still love you! :)**

**DriesSummerDaughterOfApollo, piperandjasontogetherforever, Blooper- Thanx a lot guys!**

**Aprilis- Thanks! And well keep on guessing 'coz I'm gonna prolong the suspense for a bit longer :P**

**Sarena Akhter- Lolz, that's soooo sweet of you! If you'd have asked me, I would have never said my story is good enough to be published. And believe me I can be quite conceited when it comes to my writing. I'm not sure about publishing ( as this is Rick Riordian's story technically), but if I do (hypothetically) then I'm definitely gonna hold you to your bet, 'coz if it doesn't sell, then I'd definitely be bankrupt and desperately in need of thousand bucks. Lolz!**

**JIPERandPERCABETHforeverANDmanyMORE- I know they don't sound like kindergarten kids. I tried but didn't manage it that nicely. I'm sorry! I will try better to make them sound like one in the next flashback**


	16. Fight happens

**For those who do not know, Smosher won the preview. The dialogue was indeed from Lost Hero when Piper asked Jason about the picture in his pocket. He told her it was his sister, Thalia. And she smiled as she thought that she was an old girlfriend or something. And Jason was all confused as to why was she smiling.**

**I guess the moment you actually stop thinking about reviews, you actually start getting more than before. Anyways, thanks to all you guys! Enjoy!**

**Oh and BTW, I've tried to make them sound _kindergartenie _in Percabeth11fan's words. They are _not _grammatical mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Silena and Drew finally entered the cabin at five in the morning after chaperoning the Gods to the Olympus, Romans to their camp and beckoning everyone in Camp-Half Blood back to their cabins. Will and Charlie were close behind, supporting Lacy in between them.

"Ok guys, Lacy is the only one still down from our cabin. Lay her down on her bed," Silena said.

"Weird that she hasn't regained her consciousness yet," Will said. "Everyone else did."

"Guess she had too many cups of punch," Beckendorf said as they heaved her on her bed and tucked her in.

"Now when I think about it, I should have taken some too. My heard hurts anyways," Drew said, jumping on her bed, and hiding under the covers.

Will snatched the covers, smiling evilly and said, "Want me to cure it?"

"Bring it on," Drew said, smiling flirtily. "Isn't healing an Apollo thing?"

Beckendorf whistled. "Hey guys! You might wanna look at this."

The three looked up and saw where he was pointing. On Piper's bed, Piper and Jason were sleeping all cuddled up.

"Awwwww!" Silena and Drew said at the same time. "So cute!"

Will and Beckendorf looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wait bro! This _needs _to be up at Fb!" Will said and took out his cell and clicked their photo. The thing he didn't realise was that his flash and sound was on. So when he clicked the picture, it came out with a loud 'click' sound and a blinding flash. This startled Piper and she quickly sat up in her bed screaming, "My PJ's have Cherokee eagles drawn on them, not Power Rangers!" causing Jason to fall down the bed. He rolled onto his back and suddenly took out his Gold coin, flipped it and it did sword form and started screaming, "Who wants to mess with the Son of the Jupiter, praetor of the Roman Camp!"

Will and Beckendorf exchanged a serious look then burst out laughing again.

"Man! I should have video recorded that!" Will said, groaning.

"Someone has got superiority complex!" Charlie said, giving Jason a pointed look.

"And I _need_ to see your PJs, Piper!" Will said and the two were literally ROFLing!

"It's not funny, guys," Jason said and flipped his sword again back to coin form.

"Yeah, not funny!" Piper said, seeping back into her bed.

"You wanna talk about serious stuff then? Fine! What were you doing, sleeping in the same bed?" Will asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You set me up with the help of Tyson and Ella!" Jason said accusingly.

"Oh yeah, and there was only one bed around here, right?" Charlie asked, motioning towards many around them.

"Y-yeah... well, I thought that other Aphrodite kids might come back and would need their beds to sleep in," Jason said, blushing.

Will snorted and said, "Yeah, right. Merry Christmas to you lovebirds!"

Just then Piper groaned, covering her face.

"What happened?" Jason asked quickly, concerned.

"Headache," Piper said. "Killing one."

Jason quickly turned to Silena and said urgently, "Aspirin. Now!" Silena nodded and went to her cupboard.

Jason poured some water from Piper's side table and offered it to her. She shook her head, feeling uneasy, groaned, laid back and hid herself under the covers. "My stomach doesn't seem very well either."

"No! How many times I've told you, don't lay down when you feel nauseous! Get up!" Jason ordered her. When she didn't listen, he snatched the covers and forced her upright. "Now put your head between your knees." She did. After a minute, Silena came with the aspirin and handed it to Jason.

"Take this aspirin and water. Now!" Jason ordered. This did it.

"Stop telling me what to do! I can take care of myself! Don't you have somewhere to be? Maybe kissing your fellow Romans?" she screamed.

"That is not the point right now," Jason said with clenched teeth.

"Yes it it," Piper said. "As you have made up your mind very well about how I have betrayed you along with the whole Greek Camp, I don't see what you're doing here. And I have already understood that you've moved on very well. So why don't you take your sorry ass away from here and get the hell out of my home. I have my friends to look after me, thankyou very much." She finished, laid down and went under the covers again.

"Fine!" he screamed

"Fine!" Piper screamed back from under the covers.

He turned around and stomped away.

"That didn't go very well," Will said and there was a weary silence.

"Can I have an aspirin too?" Drew said and Will, Charlie and Silena glared at her. "What? I'm also dying of a headache here!"

"Is he gone?" Piper asked from under her covers.

"Yup," Beckendorf said.

Piper shot out of the covers in a flash, grabbed the aspirin and took it with water. Everyone stared at her.

"What? I had a killer headache," she said defensively.

"You know, I take it back what I said earlier," Will said to Beckendorf. "Piper can also be as hostile as other Aphrodite girls." Will smirked while Piper, Drew and Silena glared at him.

"Please don't curse me with the makeup!" Will said, cowering behind Beckendorf. The others rolled their eyes.

"By the way, how did I wake up having a headache in the first place?" Piper asked.

"Pollux and Castor spiked the punch," Drew said.

"That explains every-," Piper was saying but suddenly gasped. "My bracelet! It's back!" Piper said, shocked.

"God! You lost your _bracelet_ and you didn't blow the whole camp up? You're going soft Piper," Will said.

"When did you lose it in the first place?" Silena asked.

"Last night. I was looking for this only with Leo when I walked into... _them_," Piper said, cringing at the end.

"So how did it came back to you on its own?" Silena asked.

"I don't know," Piper said, examining the bracelet. "There's something different about it... there are two extra charms!" She said. The others looked from her to the bracelet then back again. "He never gave me one for my last two birthdays," she added softly.

"Well... Jason was with you for the whole night..." Drew said.

Piper nearly fell on her face. "What? Wait, what exactly happened yesterday? Please say that I didn't do anything embarrassing!"

"Well, you did announced publically that you're opening a kissing booth under the Christmas Tree misletoe and is ready to make out with anyone for free, and mind you, many were ready at that very moment. Then you sang Beggin' on Your Knees For Me in collaboration with the Apollo's Sons in honour of your ex and charmspoke your ex's new girlfriend into dumping herself in the lake. So nothing major," Will said and Drew threw a pillow at him. "What?"

"Not to forget, Jason came to your rescue before you would do anything stupid with the Apollo's Sons' members, carried you forcibly to your room and God knows what you two did all night," Beckendorf said and this time Silena threw a pillow at him.

"Okay, boys! Out!" Silena screamed, ushering them to the door.

But Will wasn't finished yet. As Silena was beckoning them he shouted, "Oh! Oh! Did I mention that you two were cuddling nice and warm in the bed when we came in?"

Silena pushed the two outside finally and slammed the door.

"I thought he had forgotten about his promise," Piper said sadly. "Or didn't care anyways. On my last two birthdays, I always had this crazy dream that he would come up with the charm suddenly and tell me how mistaken he was. Guess his ego is bigger than his love."

Silena frowned, not liking the way it was going. "C'mon Piper! Aren't you happy that he still cares enough to buy you the charms?"

Piper shook her head. "No Silena, him buying the charms never mattered. Him giving them to me did. And these two still don't count."

She took out the two charms from the bracelet.

"What are you doing?" Silena asked.

"Returning it to its rightful owner," Piper said.

"Then why not the whole bracelet?" Silena asked.

"Because it came _before_ he stopped trusting me. Trusting us. It's just a bitter-sweet reminder of what it could have been. Bitter part sucks, but I just can't let go of the sweet one. Not just yet," she said and went away.

"We have a problem, Drew," Silena said, sighing.

"Yeah, my head still hurts and you didn't give me aspirin!" Drew said, making a face.

"Oh shut up! I think that... Piper has lost hope... She's moving on," she said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Drew asked.

"For her? Maybe. For Jason, not very much," she said.

"If you're forgetting, Jason was making out with Reyna. He has pretty much moved on in my views. Besides I don't care about the asshole anyways. Serves him right." Drew said.

"You're losing your Aphrodite touch, Drew. Didn't you see how Jason was so worried for her? And that also when she just had a headache. And when Piper brought the point of him kissing Reyna, he looked... guilty... and sad. Jason hasn't moved on. He's just trying very hard to."

"What about 'I don't care about the asshole' and 'serves him right' part?" Drew asked.

"I can't do anything about the first part but second one is not for us to decide. The decision would be Piper's alone," Silena said.

"So what do you have in mind?" Drew asked.

"I've got a few moves up my sleeve. If the two of them can be difficult, then so can I," Silena said, smiling evilly.

"That's my girl!" Drew said grinning. Then back to her couldn't care less attitude, said, "Now, about that aspirin."

* * *

**_Flashback:2_**

**_Nobody's POV_**

_"I have seen many crazy people in my life," Jason told Piper as they came out of the Princi's room. "But that lady is __very __crazy."_

_Piper sighed. "I know. She is a... a... bad person," Piper said._

_Jason nodded. "__Very__ bad. "Thalia calls her bi-"_

_Piper hissed. "Daddy says cussing is a bad thing," Piper said, pouting as the two entered the corridor outside._

_"Daddy's little girl?" Jason asked teasing._

_"Yes, I am," Piper said proudly. "You? Mommy's boy?"_

_Jason's smile vanished. "No. I don't like my mother. She is... well __bad."_

_"She hits you?" Piper asked._

_Jason shook his head. "She is mean. Noone likes her. Thalia hates her. But I like my sister. She's sweet. And she makes very tasty Jell-o!"_

_"And I love my dad! Servants make food. But my dad makes me Choco Fudge on Saturday nights!"_

_"I love Choco Fudge!"_

_"Come to my house this Saturday!" Piper said._

_"You... inviting me your home? Jason asked._

_Piper blushed. "If you want."_

_"I will!" Jason said grinning, excited, didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone._

_"Watch it!" It was some senior fierce looking guy._

_"Why I watch it! You watch it!" Jason said. He __has __got his father's temple._

_"What?" the guy got pissed, caught Jason by his collar and raised him in the air. "Say it again."_

_"Leave him!" Piper said. The guy ignored her._

_Jason growled in anger. Suddenly, lightening flashed. _

_"I said, leave him!" Piper screamed this time. The guy automatically put him down, looking confusedly at Piper while Jason gasped for air. "Now leave!" He turned around and walked away._

_Jason straightened up and looked at Piper curiosuly. _

_"What did you do?" he asked her._

_Piper just looked cold and said, "Nothing." She turned around and started walking away. Jason followed._

_"Why did that guy listen to you?" Jason asked._

_"I asked nicely," Piper said._

_"You didn't!" Jason said, blocking her way and the two came to a standstil, face to face. "Tell me!"_

_"Why should I?" Piper asked, angry. _

_"Because you hit me even when I was helping you!" Jason said._

_"I just helped you too!" Piper said. "And I don't know you that well!"_

_"You invited me your home!" Jason pointed._

_"Now I'm uninviting you," Piper said._

_"Fine!" Jason screamed._

_"Fine!" Piper screamed back. Piper turned around and walked away._

* * *

**_*Sigh* Some things never change... This flashback's small. Next one's gonna be huge. Don't ya worry._**


End file.
